Going back to the begining
by Peaches Girl
Summary: What if Buffy and the Scooby's help Angel and his gang fight the final battle?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Going Back to the Beginning**

**Author: Melissa aka/Peaches Girl**

**Email: This is the continuing story of BTVS and ATS. It starts after the end of season 7 of Buffy and during season 5 of Angel. This fic is AU and starts with the Scooby Gang moving on with their lives. **

**Rating: PG-13 to start then NC17**

**Spoilers: Angel season seven, but only in spirit most of it is all me.**

**Distribution: Sure, you want it let me know.**

**A/N: I love Angel and Buffy so this is my version of how to bring them back together. A lot of angst and hopefully some smut(LOL). **

**Prologue**

It has been almost a year since the closing of the hell mouth in Sunnydale and life had become so surreal. The Scooby Gang had lived thru the experience and moved on. Some had scattered across the globe to vast areas of the world.

Giles had gone back to London taking Wood, Faith, and a few other girls. He wanted to try and piece together the remains of the old council and start a new one. There were few members of the council who were not killed in the explosion that decimated the head quarters and Giles had hoped to round up as many of the ones who had survived. It was a great task in deed and Giles needed Faith and the other girls as muscle in case anything got hairy.

It had taken several months of digging thru rubble and fighting off demons and scavengers to get any records or books that weren't destroyed in the blast. They didn't recover that much but what they did find was essential. Giles with the help of some old contacts was able to rent a building for them to set up a new council and begin to recruit new Watchers. They needed more Watchers than ever since Willow's spell spread the power of the Slayer to all the potentials. He knew that this time the council would be different. No longer would they rule over the Slayers like they were employees', no they would work with the Slayers. Training them, helping them, and being open and honest with them. This was a new time, a new era, and Giles was determined not to make the same mistakes his predecessors had made.

Willow traveled to the coven for a short while to do a spell to help her locate the other potentials. They decided to tell the girls of their new destiny's and let them decide if they wanted in on the fight against evil or just live their lives as normal as possible. Kennedy, Rona, and Vi stayed with Willow and decided to help her in her task.

Xander on the other hand had no idea what he wanted to do. After he lost his eye, he felt that his abilities to aid his friends were limited. His friends did not want to hear this and talked him into an adventure or quest if you will in Africa. Giles had stumbled upon a prophecy that involved the first Slayer and a weapon that she had forged herself. They narrowed the area down to somewhere in Africa and Xander was sent to try and find it. Since they had no idea how long this adventure would take him Willow decided they should help locate the Slayer's in Africa. Xander left with five girls that were with them in Sunnydale and had picked up several new Slayers in Africa. He hit dead end after dead end and wound up using most of his time locating new Slayers and getting them passage to London. He wasn't too sure about doing this for the gang but after he got to Africa, everything fell into place for him. He finally felt like he was doing some good for the world, he finally found his niche, his purpose, the reason he was still doing all of this.

Buffy knew what she wanted to do. She knew that she needed to get as far away from Sunnydale as possible or even California for that matter. She wasn't the only Slayer anymore, and that fact finally gave her some peace of mind. Everything she had been craving for so long was almost in reach. She wanted a normal life, well not totally normal, she was still a Slayer but she could now relax and let others do most of the work. It made her feel good but scared at the same time. It had been so long since she didn't have the burden of the world on her shoulders that she didn't even know were to start a new life. She and Dawn traveled the country a little, staying in small town hotels, shopping in malls, and just having a great time. Finally she decided it was time to find a place to live on a more permanent basis. Dawn needed to go back and finish school.

She didn't know how they decided on Rome. It just came to her one night. She always wanted to go to Italy and once they had arrived there she knew that it was home. At least until Dawn finished school and if she went to college, that would be some time.

No one really wanted to take responsibility for Andrew though so Buffy just sort of got stuck with him. He did travel to London to help Giles on small errands and when he left Buffy welcomed the quiet. Andrew was a nice enough kid but she felt like a mom to him and Dawn instead of a sister and a friend. Andrew and Dawn fought like siblings and at times Buffy wanted to kill both of them. Most of the time they acted like a real family, having dinner together, helping Dawn with homework, and watching TV quietly in the evenings. Buffy thought life had become a little boring until she flashed back to the last few years on the hell mouth and pushed all those thoughts out of her mind.

Everything seemed to be falling into place for the whole Scooby gang. They all got into regular routines of every day life. There was one thing that was different though, they didn't have each other anymore. They were all in different places across the world. Willow traveling around the United States, Xander in Africa, Giles and Faith in London, Buffy and Dawn in Rome, they were as far apart as any group could be. Buffy felt that the final fight in Sunnydale had put a huge wedge in all their relationships. They were different people now, all with a different purposes, and different paths, and they were no longer dependant on one another. They shunned Buffy, threw her out of her own house and cast her aside. She forgave them long enough to get the battle over with but when it was over so was their relationships. She didn't think that they would ever be the same again. Things were said and done that couldn't be taken back and she didn't know if she would be willing to let them be taken back.

Spikes untimely death in the hell mouth and the betrayal of her so called best friends had left Buffy scared. She hid it well from everyone; she had become so good at that. Spike's dying had bothered her most of all. She loved the vampire but not the way he wanted her to. She knew he was in her heart and she wanted to love him more but she just couldn't. It took her a very long time to come to realize that her heart would never be in another relationship no matter how hard she tried. She gave her heart and soul away a long time ago and no man would ever have it again.

That last night in the grave yard, seeing him again had woken that part of her that she kept locked away. Just his touch sent electricity through her that no other man would ever be able to do. It was Angel who would hold her heart forever. After seeing him again, feeling his cool lips on hers she knew that he would be the only man she could ever love with all her soul. Just knowing that he was out there and that some day they may find a way to be together was the reason she kept her heart and soul locked away. She tried so hard with Riley, to love him, give him her heart but it was of no use. Riley even knew that her heart her very soul couldn't be reached that was why he left.

Buffy got a job working in a small dress shop in town. She didn't really need a job but she wanted one. It was her way of trying the normal life thing and it seemed to be working for her. She met a man there, well he wasn't really a man, but she really liked him anyway. He was handsome and nice and really cared for Dawn which gave him bonus points in Buffy's book. She had a hard time calling him The Immortal and just shortened it to Mort. He didn't seem to care for that name but Buffy gave it to him so he went with it. They spent a lot of time together going to parties, night clubs, and restaurants. Buffy had so much fun with him. He was a great guy to hang out with but just like all the other men in her life something was missing. She wanted to let him in, give him all of her but she just couldn't. He felt her pulling away from him little by little and he struggled to pull back.

One night he took her out to a club for some dancing and of course drinking when he ran into an old rival. He heard that Angel was coming to Rome and he couldn't wail to see him again. It had been quite some time since he had seen the vampire and he heard of his being ensouled. He also knew of the past he and Buffy had and now he wanted to how he could break the vampires hold on his new love. It didn't turn out the way he had planned though. When Buffy found out that Angel was there also with Spike who was supposed to be dead, Buffy became enraged. She cut into him like he had never seen before. He knew that her rage should have been directed at the old Watcher of hers who had conveniently withheld the information about Spike but he was the one in front of her. Not only did Giles not tell her about Spike being back but also that Angel had been on his way to Rome. She was pissed and ready for a fight. She was mad at Giles, she was mad at Mort, and she was even mad at Angel for not telling her about Spike in the first place. She wanted to march over to Angel and give him a piece of her mind but Mort wouldn't let her. He quickly escorted her out of the club and back to her apartment as fast as he could.

Later that night she finally reached Giles. She was so mad and he didn't have much of a chance to explain himself in between her loud rants but after a few minutes of screaming at him she quickly quieted down and listened to what he had to say. As she began to listen to Giles speak her angry expression turned to one of puzzlement then to one of shock. He wanted so desperately to know what the Watcher was telling her. He paced the room glancing in her direction in short waves waiting for her to finish. She turned her back to him and began to whisper into the phone and Mort felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. He didn't like this at all and when she hung up the phone she stood there with out a sound for several minutes. He wanted yell at her ask her what was said but after the look she gave when she tuned to him he decided to wait. She had a look of sheer terror on her face and it scared him a little but nothing compared to what she would ask of him next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**Willows awakening**

Willow was so happy to be returning to London and spending more time with the women in the coven. They were so nice and helped her so immensely.

She was anxious to tell them of the spell she performed in Sunnydale to awaken all the Slayers. She was so scared that day. Everything she had done being hooked on the magic's like a junkie then turning into black vieny evil girl and trying to burn the earth to a cinder, this was so much different.

She had no idea that her use of magic, before she met the coven, was drawn from such a dark place. She had been so dark, so deep in the black arts that she wasn't sure if she let herself go far enough to do this spell that she could come back the same. She was wrong on so many levels.

They taught her how magic really worked, how it's connected to everything, the earth, the people, and even the stars. When she began the spell she started out very slow, so scared to do it fast that she hesitated several times before she felt the power emanating from her and the scythe.

She remembered what they had taught her, how to will her power from her surroundings, and not from the black pit of evil. She was so scared to go further into that darkness but she knew she had to; she knew that it was going to take some major mojo to do what she needed to do.

As she began to push herself deeper and deeper into the dark she started to see a light, it was dim at first but then grew brighter until it engulfed her whole.

It was beautiful and warm and welcoming, she finally felt what she was missing in the dark. It was then she knew the real meaning of magic, its goodness, its beauty, and the real purpose of it.

She felt the power of the scythe and let it move thru her to all the potentials. It felt like heaven, like she actually got to touch a small piece of heaven. When it was all said and done she felt the goodness she had done, felt the power awakening in the potentials.

It was the best feeling she had ever had. She now felt the light instead of the dark and she was renewed. She could not wait to tell the women of the coven what she had learned and felt.

She hoped this time when she went to see these women that they didn't have that look of fear in their eyes like last time. She was pleasantly surprised to be welcomed back with open arms and much understanding. They had some very powerful seers in their coven and already knew of what happened. They discussed her situation in finding all the newly activated Slayers and how they would aid her and her friends.

She spent several months in the company of these amazing women. They not only helped her to hone her own skills but in fact made her realize that she had surpassed many of them with the power she now possessed.

She feared they may be frightened of her but she only found friendship and understanding in them. They had helped her to focus more on opening her awareness of what she had in her and for that she was utterly grateful.

The more time she spent on reliving her past and coming to terms with that part of her life, the more she thought of her best friend. Buffy had come into her life at a time when Willow thought she was at her lowest.

Sure she had Xander and Jessie as friends but beside that she was virtually unknown to the rest of the school or even the world for that matter.

She was mousey Willow, miss brains, the smart kid, and that was the nice things they called her. After they had met Buffy, all of that changed. The entire school looked at Buffy and her new found Scooby's for help. She finally felt needed for the first time in her life and she knew she had Buffy to thank for that.

Yes, Buffy exposed her to a world that sometimes she wished she didn't know but all in all, meeting her was the turning point in Willow's lonely existence.

Then she remembered that day, that awful day, when she and the rest of the people living in the Summer's home kicked Buffy out. They didn't agree with Buffy and instead of working with her they shoved her away, like she was nothing more than a trouble maker who needed to be kicked to the curb.

She hated every minute of that day; she knew it was wrong to do Buffy like that. She had saved them all, many times in fact, and she betrayed her. She was supposed to be her best friend, to be there no matter what, and she let her down. Things were never the same after that day. Yes, they fought the hard battle and won like they always did but after that, they drifted apart.

She needed to make this up to her somehow. Fix what was broken, if it could be. She missed her friend, the one she could always confide in when she need someone to talk to.

Buffy never ever judged, she just listened and was always there for a shoulder to cry on. Now she couldn't even get her to pick up a phone and tell her how Dawn was doing. Every time she called Andrew answered and he gave her the same excuse.

'Buffy said she is on her way out, she said she will call you later'. Right, that never did happen and after a few months of frustrating conversations with Andrew, she decided to stop trying.

She talked to Xander about it but all he would say was, 'give her time Will, she just needs space'. She knew that Xander had spoken to Buffy on a few occasions but he assured her it was only to fill her in on the current mission he was on. The mission, she was so busy trying to find new Slayers she almost forgot about Xander's' mission.

She had sent Kennedy, Rona, and Vi on a mission of their own. She had found a number of potentials had been activated on the other side of London. She dispatched them to the girls with the order to take them to the new Watcher's council if they wanted to join them. It would take them at least two or three weeks to round all the girls up and Willow took that time to find out from Giles about this new prophecy.

After digging thru the old Watcher's council building, Giles had uncovered some very old texts and tomes. He found a prophecy in one of them that he thought may have something to do with Buffy or Faith. He wasn't sure but it did talk about a great shift in power and a Champion who would change the future.

They had been working on the translation of it for months now and Willow had not spoken to Giles for weeks about it. The only thing she knew for sure was Giles had sent Xander to Africa to try and uncover something that was forged by or for the first Slayer. She thought that Giles had sent Xander on a wild goose chase looking for a weapon that they already had. They all knew that the scythe that Buffy now had was forged for the first Slayer and then hidden away.

Willow was almost positive that it was that weapon that Xander was looking for but Giles insisted it was something different. When she questioned him on how he knew, he would only say that his translation wasn't finished yet but he knew it was something else. She said her goodbye's to Asthenia and the rest of the women and headed off to the new council.

Giles was not surprised to see her walk thru the front door and he ushered her into his office as soon as she arrived. He offered her tea, as always, and settled down at his desk with a stern look on his face.

"Nice to see you Willow. Am I to assume you are here to help with the translation of the prophecy?" Giles tried to smile at her but it came out looking painful.

"You know me, I'm all for the research. Just call me research gal." Willow beamed at Giles and he calmed a little at her smile. His new grin looked more genuine and Willow started to relax herself. "Why so stiff Giles? You look like you haven't slept in days and if you drink any more caffeine you may jump out of you own skin."

Giles released a sigh and removed his glasses rubbing the peak of his nose before cleaning them and putting them back in place.

"Yes, I do believe you're correct. I haven't been sleeping to well these days. This new council is running me ragged and I have been spending most of my free time translating this prophecy. My priorities have shifted and sleep is at the bottom of the list of things I can allow my self." He sounded so tired to Willow and she reached out her hand to lie atop of his.

"Don't fret Watcher man; Willow is here to save the day. Tell me what you need help with I'm here for the rescuing'."

Giles let out a small laugh and picked up Willow's hand placing a small kiss on top. "As always I am pleased to have you at my disposal although I am afraid things are somewhat disturbing at the moment. I have not contacted you lately because I translated part of the text and it bothered me so much I had to go back and do it again. In fact, I have now checked it properly about six times. I fear we may have done some things wrong over the past few years and if my information is correct things are about to get very unpleasant."

"Yep, pretty much sums up our normal every day lives don't you think." Willow sat back and let out a huge sigh. She could always count on Giles to slam bad news down like a baseball bat to the head. "So are we talking Apocalypse bad or another evil Big Bad?"

"That remains to be seen. I do know that we may have made a grave mistake in letting Angel leave Sunnydale and go to LA. He may have made a deal with the devil and it may be all our faults. I hope that we may be able to escape this with our very lives." Giles let out another sigh, "Bloody hell, we do tend to literally step on our own feet, so to speak."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Rome**

Dawn was finally home. She had been out on a date with a new guy she had met from a friend at school. He was nice guy with black hair and beautiful big brown eyes, of course he was Italian.

They had dinner and went to the movies. Dawn hated the movies in Rome, everything was in Italian and although she now spoke the language quit well she still was used to hearing English at the movies. It was new but it made her really miss home.

Not too many things made her miss home, that place held too many bad memories for her but living there, learning everything she had to, and missing the last half year of school put her ahead of the game. She had excelled in the home schooling Buffy had given her and by the time she was tested in Rome to go back to regular school she was able to skip a whole grade and go to her new school as a senior.

That made Buffy so proud, but afraid that Dawn was growing up too fast. She wanted to show Dawn the world, let her see and do things Buffy herself never got to do but all in all she was very pleased.

Dawn had taught herself several new languages in her time as Watcher Junior. She learned Latin, Spanish, Greek, and Italian. She loved every minute of it. She hated school but the research into the apocalypse gave her a renewed appreciation of higher education.

They needed information, lots of it, and she crammed so much into her brain that year that she felt she couldn't stop when it was over. She had become obsessed with history, languages, and geography. Anything that could help them then and now to fight against the forces of evil, it made her feel needed somehow.

It was then she decided that she would graduate from high school and go on to college to aid in her quest to become a Watcher. Buffy didn't know this but by the time she was finished school; she would be old enough to make her own decisions about what she would do with her life.

She walked into the door of the apartment she shared with her sister to find Buffy towering over a very scared looking Andrew. He had huddled all the way into the corner of the couch until he almost disappeared into the cushions.

Buffy was screaming about something and Dawn was determined to find out what. She ran over to the two intending to get involved until her sister swung around and gave her that don't-even-open-your-mouth look, so Dawn just stood there a listened to what was going on.

"How could you Andrew? How could you lie to my face and continue to stay here as if you did nothing? I can't believe you, you have some big brass ones boy. I think you better start talking before I rip them off."

Andrew put his hands up in a defensive posture. "Buffy please, I can explain. Just…….. Could you please back up a little, I think I may…….. piss my pants."

Buffy backed up but not much. She didn't have any intentions of letting him off even a little easy. "Fine but you better make it good because I have just about had it with people lying to me."

Andrew put his feet on the ground and tried to settle down a bit. He has seen Buffy this upset but it was never directed solely at him before, well except for that time at the hell mouth when they tried to close the seal.

"Okay, I did know about Spike but before you say anything…..he made me promise not to tell you. We are amigos, buds, bestest friends and telling his secret would have been evil and I don't do evil anymore. I'm one of the good guys now. The Angel thing, well, I didn't know that Giles wasn't working with you on that one; he said you were making the decisions, and who was I to question that. I'm sorry Buffy, I should have told you everything but………you always seem to not want to hear about anything going on with the new council. You said this was your new life and I didn't want to bring you down. You seem so happy now. I'm really sorry…..please…….ppplease…. don't kick me out…..I…I…don't have anywhere else to go."

Andrew at this point had started to cry and Buffy felt her rage ebb a bit. She was still mad at all of them but hearing Andrew state his feelings for not hurting Buffy or going back on his word, made her feel a small amount of pride for this boy. He had come a long way since his days as a bad guy, well; he never was a very good bad guy anyway.

"I didn't say I was kicking you out." Buffy slumped her shoulders and walked over to the chair across from Andrew. She ran her hands thru her hair and let out a huge sigh. "Now, tell me everything that happened with that Slayer in LA, and I mean everything Andrew, including what was said with Spike. I know he is alive now so your pact with him is void. So spill."

"Wait……what did you just say? Because I thought you just said Spike was alive." Dawn had just jumped up from the chair she was sitting on and moved closer to the two. "Are you joking or what, cause that's so not funny?"

"Dawnie please, just sit down, Andrew is about to tell us a nice story of something that happened not long ago that he never bother to mention before. I think we all will be interested in this little tale. By the way Spike is alive apparently and decided not to tell us, can you feel the love?" Buffy was a sarcastic as she could be stating this to Dawn but she was so shocked at this news that she barely noticed.

Dawn walked over and plopped down next to Andrew waiting for him to begin. In the back of her mind she new this shouldn't be upsetting for her, not after living in Sunnydale and having her own sister coming back from the dead not once but twice.

Andrew took that as his cue and began to spill the whole tale to the room including when he left all the way thru to Spike getting his arms cut off by that crazed Slayer.

Buffy never said a word during his debriefing; she just sat there staring at him soaking in every word he said. He finished up his tale with his words to Angel, trying to describe for her the hurt and angry look on his face. It made him feel extremely bad for doing this to Angel but he felt he was doing his job and had no other choice.

At the end of his story he saw his first reaction from Buffy. She stiffened at his words to Angel and he saw the same hurt look in her eyes that he had witnessed in Angel's that day. That soon turned to a hot leer as she again rose from her chair and began to pace the room in front of him.

Dawn watched her pace for several minutes and got tired of waiting. She knew Buffy was thinking about everything Andrew had just told them but she had some questions to ask herself.

"Buffy, please stop pacing. I think we need to find Spike and ask him what the hell. How could he come back and not tell us? He knew how much he meant to us, I don't understand. And hello, working with Angel, I thought he hated Angel."

"Dawn wait, I just need to think. No….better yet, I think I should call Giles. He has some major explaining to do. He did tell me briefly of your trip to LA but he left out some major details. I can't wait to hear his little version of this one."

Buffy walked over to the phone and began to dial the number then quickly dropped it back down into the receiver. "I think I need to talk to Mort first." She walked out of the room leaving a confused Dawn and Andrew to wonder what was going on in her mind.

"Well, that was…….intense; I think I need a drink." Andrew got up from the couch leaving Dawn alone in the living room. She couldn't believe everything she had just heard. Spike was alive, living in LA, and working with Angel of all people. If she hadn't heard it for herself she would have never believed it. How could he not tell them he was alive? Didn't he say that he cared about them?

She was getting angrier by the minute and had no idea what to do about it. There was only one person she could think about to talk to, Willow. She had her cell number and every so often would call her on advice on school things. Willow would know what to do. She grabbed her cell phone and left the apartment.

Buffy walked into her bedroom, closed the door, and began to pace the floor again. She wanted to call Giles and ask him if what Andrew had told her was the truth. In fact she knew Andrew had spoken the truth to her. She had gotten to know him pretty well in the past year or two and could always tell when he lied. She just wanted to hear it from Giles himself. He lied to Angel, he lied to Andrew, and hell he even kind of lied to Buffy by not telling her the whole truth about Andrew's little trip. He once again went behind her back and done underhanded things in her name. She was pissed and would make sure Giles knew just how much.

She walked over to the phone and called the Immortal. She had asked a favor from him and before she called Giles she needed to make sure what she had asked was done.

The phone rang once then twice and she was about to hang up when he finally answered.

"Yes dear."

She loved the sound of his voice so low and sweet. "Did you do it?"

"It's done my love." He almost whispered back.

"Thank you….thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

He giggled, "Anything for you dear. I will see you later, yes." He asked her sweetly.

"Of course." She stated flatly, and then hung up the phone. Buffy slumped down on the bed and began to quietly sob.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**The favor and consequences.**

The Immortal was in his car when Buffy called him. He was driving back to his Villa when his cell phone rang and he saw the familiar number. He knew why she was calling, and it irritated him. He spoke with her briefly and at the end of the conversation, he slammed the phone shut and thru it frustratingly to the floor of his car.

That woman and he had been with thousands of them, irked him the most. Yes she was beautiful, strong, and had a body to worship but it was frustrating as hell to not have her covet him the way he coveted her.

He didn't love her, no; he just was used to having all the women of his long unnatural life fall very hard for him but not Buffy Summers. She liked hanging out with him and truly liked him but he could tell her heart was not in it and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

He never had a problem getting women to fall madly for him, he was the Immortal but Buffy, now she was definitely a challenge. He thought that if he could just get her into his bed then he would have her right were he wanted her.

The problem was she didn't act like she was interested in sex. They had plenty of opportunities but every time he thought he was getting close she would come up with an excuse and take off. She was a challenge and he was up for it, he would do what ever it took to make her fall in love with him.

There was no time for that train of thought right now, he had a promise to fulfill and that alone brought a smile to his face. This was going to be fun. He did promise her and he was going to do as she asked but he would do it in his own little way. A devilish grin appeared on his face and he pulled his car over to retrieve his cell phone.

He dialed the number and heard a lovely Italian voice answer the phone. "Darling, you don't call near enough, how are you?"

He dropped his smile and delved into the conversation with her. "This isn't a social call my love, I need a favor."

"Awe, that's a pity I was hoping for a little fun this evening." He could almost picture her pouting little face.

"Oh my dear I didn't say it wouldn't be fun. I think your going to love this." He heard her giggle and began to give her instructions. He ended his call and leaned back into the leather seat of his car. He smiled knowing that his plan was now in action and he put the car in gear and headed home.

**London**

Willow was sitting at a large table in the Council library. She had piles of books and papers in front of her. If it were not for the sound of her fingers tapping on the key board of her lap top, no one would have known she was even there. She felt like she was drowning in a pool of history with no way of escape.

She did offer to help Giles but she had no idea what that really meant. He had knocked her off her seat at the conversation that they had in his office. She never expected to hear the things he was saying to come out of his mouth.

She sat there dazed, thinking about everything he said and again she felt the hair on her body start to rise followed by a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her want to vomit. She hated that her relationship with Buffy was so strained and after her talk with Giles she wished she had patched things up before coming here to help Giles.

It was times like these that she had always depended on her friends for help and support and with Buffy in Rome and Xander in Africa, Willow was feeling quit alone.

Giles had already deciphered most of the prophecy and was working on a few other texts that referred to it. She needed to cross reference them for him and find any others that may deal with this same prophecy. She knew that had a some what long road ahead of them but the time frame according to this last text had her worried.

Just as she finished that last translation Giles entered the room. "Willow, are you in here?

"Yes, over here Giles, behind the mountain to your left." She giggled a little that she was so well hidden and that Giles would think she may leave. "I just finished this last translation and I was thinking of coming to find you. I don't think your going to like this one." She picked up the hand full of paper and handed it to him.

He began to read over the papers and a series of 'bloody hell' and 'O'good lord' seemed to follow each sheet he turned in his hand.

"If this text is accurate then we made need to speed this up a bit. I think maybe it's a time to call Xander and find out he is progressing." Giles paused then removed his glasses to clean them.

Willow could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he replaced the glasses on his face and let a sigh.

"I think its time you and Buffy made up don't you think. Maybe you need to pay her a visit and iron out your differences. We need her on board Willow and you and Xander are the only ones she will listen to."

Willow had told Giles about the many attempts to contact Buffy and make up. She wanted her friend back, her best friend, and she would do anything to be able to take back the things that had been done.

All she could do now was to try and move on from here and hope Buffy would be willing to do the same. She knew that she broke a trust that was going to have to be rebuilt but now with everything that was going on with the prophecy; she didn't think there would be enough time.

"Well, I guess I'm off to Rome then. I just hope that Buffy will forgive me Giles. I know that she was hurt but how can I say I'm sorry if she won't even pick up the phone? You know I wasn't the only one who betrayed her. I don't understand how she can talk to Xander but not me." Willow was near tears as she spoke to Giles and he reached out a hand to her.

"I know what you mean, I myself have tried to ring her but she always seems to be out when I do. I think we all have some things to apologize to her for, and I for one have more than most. Buffy loves you and Xander; she is just very good at shutting down her emotions and avoiding the hurt. I think that I may have played a role in that part of her and its going to take some changes in all our lives to fix this. I just hope we are able to do it in time."

Giles pulled Willow into a hug then gently pulled away. He wiped the few small tears that had escaped her eyes then sent her on her way. Once Willow was gone he returned to his office and called Faith.

"Hello Faith. I need you to come to the office today. I have a job for you of great importance………….yes some explanation that goes along with it. Yes, right away please, and Faith tell Wood we need him as well. Pack some cloths; you will be leaving for the states as soon as I brief you both." Giles hung up the phone and began to make the plans to send Faith and Wood to LA. He hated to spy on Angel but if this plan of his was going to work he need someone he could trust to be his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Rome

Angel and Spike had been running around Rome for hours. They had come with a mission but had failed miserably. They knew they should have just gone directly to the meeting place, pick up the demon head they had come for, and get back to LA.

But they could not help the pull they felt being in the same city as their beloved. As soon as the plane touched down Angel could feel her. She was his soul mate and he felt her…even if she was miles away.

Spike on the other hand only wanted to make sure that the Immortal had not staked his claim to her. He felt a drawl, a pull if you will but it wasn't from Buffy, it was from his desire to aid his grandsire.

He felt the pain and hurt emanating from Angel and it pained him as well. They had a connection, a bond, and they were family by blood. He finally began to understand why he had such an attraction to the little blond slayer herself.

After his resurrection at the hands of W&H, he had no choice but to stay near Angel and his crew but even after he finally had become corporeal he felt he needed to stay, needed to be close to Angel, just…not too close.

It was then he began to realize his desire to be with family and Angel was just that, family. His grandsire got on his nerves something terrible but he felt so comfortable there, besides what better fun was there then to torment Peaches.

He never knew how much loosing his vampire family had hurt him. Angel was cursed with his soul and left. Darla was always disappearing even before Angelus got cursed so it was no surprise to the two of them when she took off one night never to return.

He never knew how much it truly bothered him until Dru had finally abandoned him for another demon, and spouting nonsense at him as usual. He was hurt, lonely, and wanted revenge against the person he felt was responsible for it all. That's when he went back to Sunnyhell to pay the Slayer a visit and make her pay.

Dru was the last one left in his tiny family and now she was gone. He was missing something and at the time, though he thought it was the misery of losing Dru, he didn't really know what it was. Now, after everything he had gone thru, the chip in his head, working with the Slayer, falling in love with her, and getting himself a soul, it all seemed to make sense to him somehow.

He needed his family, needed to be wanted, to be cared about, included even for his existence to have some kind of meaning, he needed his family and that….as much as it pained him to accept was Angel.

It took him a while to come to grips with the fact that Angel was not really Angelus, oh he was there always under the surface trying to claw his way out but he was not the one in control.

He didn't understand that the demon and the man were different until the night they fought for the Cup of Torment. They both wanted it badly, thinking that they could have redemption, the prize of true flesh and blood and heartbeat, to be alive…..truly alive. He won, he actually beat the great Angelus, and he got the cup away from Angel but it turned out to be a fake. Bloody Mountain Dew in a pretty package, they were both fooled into almost killing each other for a lie.

When it was finished and things settled he left Gunn and Angel to drown his pride in alcohol but as he exited the office he over heard the conversation between the friends.

Angel told Gunn he lost, that Spike himself wanted it more than he and then he stunned him completely by admitting that he may not be the one in the prophecy. This revelation pushed all his hatred and spite out the door, one sentence uttered from the most virile vampire to have ever lived had floored Spike, he was shocked and humbled by the statement.

Angel was right when he said Spike only wanted the cup to take something away from him. He did want to take something away from him but since what he really wanted from Angel wasn't Angel's to give he took the next best thing….his chance at humanity.

It struck him then, that this creature, his grandsire, the one he has held such hatred for was not the evil thing that had tormented his being for centuries. It changed everything for Spike, every nasty thought, every evil intention towards him was gone and he was able to look at things in a different light.

He thought that he fell in love with Buffy, that she was the one, and he felt an irresistible pull to her but now that he looked back at everything…..he knew what it actually was.

She was Angel's mate, he had marked her as his, his blood was mixed with hers, and that is what he felt. The family bond had drawn him to her and whether he was aware of it or not he needed that feeling.

Knowing what he now knew didn't change the fact that he still wanted Buffy but not the same as he had before. Yes the sex was incredible, at times awesome and a bit painful but even after the roughest or the softest of caresses with her she never gave him what he truly craved, her heart.

She had only shown him that once, after her friends had betrayed her and left her to rot in her own misery. He went to her knowing that she needed something, or someone, and he could feel how terribly distraught she was.

His soul cried out to her and he did his best to show her just how special she really was. It seemed to work for a short time but after everything was said and done she still couldn't give him what he wanted. She walked out leaving him alone after the most intimate time they had ever shared. He knew then that she would never love him, not truly, not with all of her.

They needed to find Buffy and make sure she was ok…safe. He felt Angel's anxiety and his passion for Buffy and even though he so desperately wanted to take this opportunity to shake the vampire up a bit he decided not to.

They went to her apartment and was disappointed that she was not at home but out with their sworn enemy. Andrew told them about the club they went to and they set out to find her only to be jumped at the bar and had their demon head stolen from them.

They spent the rest of the night chasing after the men who took it and ended up almost getting blown to bits. They tried to get help from the W&H's Rome office but that turned out to be a disaster too.

Angel had given up on trying to find the head and on locating Buffy as well. They headed back to LA on the jet, very tired and feeling very sorry for themselves.

The Immortal had won this battle and Angel decided to give up and go home. They both knew that the he had everything to do with the fun filled night they had. He wanted them out of his city and far away from Buffy.

Little did they know that Buffy herself had asked the Immortal to do just that?

Spike could tell that this turn of events had caused a major change in Angel. He seemed to have given up his fight, like there was nothing left to fight for. The despair rolled off of him in waves making Spike's stomach ache like he had been stabbed and the blade twisted brutally. He felt bad for the big poof but was not willing to tell him. Some things were just better left unsaid.

Angel had slumped down in one of the couches, shook his shoes and jacket off, and lay down. It had been nearly two days since Angel had slept and although his dead body didn't need that much rest as soon as his head was down he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

His body seemed restless and Spike kept a watchful eye on him. He lit up a cigarette and made himself a stiff drink sinking down into a chair and propping his feet up.

Across the city in her bedroom Buffy lay on her bed curled in a ball weeping quietly. She felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest and at that moment she felt it in her soul, she felt it in her body, Angel was leaving Rome and taking a small piece of her with him.

That's how it was with them though, he came into town and she would feel him instantly; always knowing when he was near. She got that familiar tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach and the scar on her neck would become warm and aching.

That scar on her neck that never faded was a constant reminder of her greatest love and loss. She wanted Angel so badly but she knew that they could never be together, not the way they so desperately wanted to be.

Their passion that burned so hot could kill everyone they loved, it was too much a risk to stay together, and she tried to convince herself that she could move on without him. She closed her eyes as she felt him slipping further and further away.

She tried to tell herself that maybe after a few months she would feel better, but no, why was she lying to herself….it has been nearly four years and that ache was always there; always bleeding like an open wound that refused to heal. That nagging painful ache that cut to the bone every time she thought of him, every time she thought of them, and when she tried to push it away something would happen to bring it to the surface again and again.

When the tingling subsided and the heat in her neck began to cool she cried even harder knowing that he was truly gone and her body gave in as she drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were where she spent her time with Angel now. In her dreams he was there with her, loving her, and giving her everything she needed…everything she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 B

When Buffy opened her eyes in her dream she was lying on a blanket in an open field with a beautiful moon lit sky. She stared up at the stars and made a silent wish.

As if on cue she felt strong cool hands snake around her neck. "Penny for your thoughts." She heard in a soft sultry voice she knew so well. She wrinkled her nose and turned to him staring into those chocolate pools that shone with love and compassion.

She smiled and ran her hand lightly down the side of his cheek. Her smile turned to a devilish grin as she spoke to him seductively. "Why is it just a penny? Why not a nickel or a quarter, if some thoughts are real juicy I think they deserve more don't you?"

"Hum, I think I have two quarters, a dime, and three or four nickels in my pocket. How juicy are we talking?" He raised his eye brows to her and she felt the heat in her body rise with just his look.

"Well with that much coinedge I think I could come up with something real good." She giggled lightly as she rapped her arms around his neck to draw him down for a kiss.

He bent down and captured her lips with his own. She reveled in the taste of his cool lips on hers. She opened her mouth to him and they began a slow soft duel with their tongues. She melted in his embrace and felt the butterflies in her stomach grow in force as her body began to heat up to an unbearable degree.

Just the sound of his voice was enough to turn the tingling nerves in her body to pounding jackhammers. He felt so good in her arms and she never wanted to let go.

"Angel?" She finally breathed out.

"Yes my love" He whispered back.

"I…..love you" She finally found enough air in her lungs to say to him.

"I love you too Buffy. Always will…forever." He bent down and kissed her again trying to put as much of his feelings into that kiss as his lips could handle.

Their kisses became hungry and filled with lust and wanting. Angel nibbled her bottom lip then ran small kisses along her jaw and down the slope of her neck. He moved down until he reached his mark and ran his cool tongue over it.

When blunt teeth bit hungrily down on that same spot Buffy felt tremors of lust begin to ripple thru her body down to her very core, it was like a fire that started from his bite and burned its way down her body causing her to weep with desire.

He began to slowly caress her body and as his hand drifted to her hips and then over her the soft globes of her back side, and he stopped to give one cheek a small squeeze making her moan as he crashed his lips into hers once again.

He smiled in satisfaction at her reaction and began to move his hand back up her side to the soft mounds at her chest. He tenderly moved his fingers around her breast and then cupped it fully. That earned him another soft moan that seemed to penetrate his body and wrap itself around his soul.

She was lost in his lips, his touch, his smell, and she could no longer control the tears that came streaming down her cheeks from the sheer bliss.

"Oh god, never stop Angel…..never." She moaned into his ear.

She began to move her hands over his perfectly sculptured body; paying close attention to his bulging arms and sculptured chest then she scrapped her nails down his back and over his ass giving a soft squeeze and earning a low growl.

It was so sexy and she couldn't help but squeeze one more time before moving her hand over his hip then slowly down the front of his pants. She lightly ran her fingers over the zipper to find that he had a full erection. She moaned softly again and uncurled her fingers to rub his large member fully.

"Ahhh god Buffy, that feels so good." Angel couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth as he felt her hand stoke him thru his pants.

He grabbed her hand and rolled on top of her making her gasp in surprise. He raised both hands above her head and brutally smashed his lips to hers.

She was lost in ecstasy and never wanted to recover. She spread her legs and he moved in between them and began to brutally grind into her. She didn't think she could get any wetter but when he let her arms go and latched on to her breast to give her nipple a squeeze she felt herself gush with moisture and soak her panties.

She opened her eyes and stared into those chocolate pools and saw his carnal desire staring back at her.

"Angel please, I need you." That was all it took, with a low growl in his throat he picked her up off the blanket and began to remove her clothing. It took less than a minute to tear off the little bit of clothes they were wearing and when she unhooked her bra and dropped it to the ground he was already there grasping at her hungrily.

He took one nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it as she cried out his name. He left that one and she moaned her disappointment at the loss of his mouth on her until he captured the other. She bent into him trying to get closer as he kissed his way up her chest to her neck stopping at his mark to give it another long wet lash with his tongue.

"Please…Angel…I-I need you now. I can't wait any longer." She closed her eyes tight as she tilted her head back and growled loudly into the air.

He stopped his kisses and looked at the beautiful women in his arms. She was a goddess, a golden queen, and did she just growl?

"Buffy, open you eyes baby."

She looked at him thru hooded eyes, and that look so full of animal lust and desire stirred something deep inside of him. He was tempted to take her right then and there but he wanted to look into her eyes when he did it. He wanted to see her reaction to him; he wanted to see the pain and pleasure he knew he could give her.

He ran his hand down her stomach to the light patch of curls atop her dripping sex. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him insane. He dipped one finger into her center and felt her scorching hot wetness. She screamed his name as he entered a second finger, god she was so hot.

She was on fire and he could feel the heat rising up his arm to his shoulders and down to his very dead heart. If it could beat it would be pounding thru his chest by now.

"I want you to keep your eyes open baby. I want to see you…I want you to see me."

He lifted her off the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. In one swift move she was impaled on him. At first it felt like she was being ripped apart but he didn't move an inch letting her adjusted to his intrusion of her body. The pain only lasted for a moment before she began to wiggle around and he pulled himself out and rammed it back in once again.

She screamed his name out in pleasure over and over again as he slowly rocked their bodies together but she began to pump against his thrusts trying to drawl him in deeper…faster and his hips began to buckle. He went down on his knees staying inside of her and laid her on the blanket gently. She was in heaven, in the arms of the one man she never stopped loving with his body above hers; it was total bliss, a feeling she never wanted to let go of.

"Never stop Angel…never…ever…stop." She said grunting as she arched her hips up into his thrusts.

She began to match his strokes driving her hips up to meet his in a brutal crash of skin and bone, and she knew she would be bruised from the sheer force of it.

He could feel her tightening around him, her contractions telling him she was so close to the edge. It took every ounce of self control he had left to keep his demon from rising to the surface.

She saw the look in his eyes the golden yellow glow of the hidden evil captured in his body and his struggle to keep it back.

She lifted her hand to his face and stroked it lightly, "its ok baby, let it go." Those words uttered to him in that seductive voice was all it took. He morphed into his demon face and she smiled at him as she traced her fingers around the ridges of his eyes.

He began to pound into her with even greater force and she knew if she had been a normal girl he would have shattered her pelvic bone. She closed her eyes for a moment but he immediately growled at her loss of eye contact and she quickly opened her eyes to see him staring at her thru yellow hazed eyes and she knew what they both needed.

She wanted all of him, to drink in every once that he was and infuse it with her own, and that included his demon half that lived deep inside. She remembered the feeling of his fangs in her flesh, the rush of blood thru her veins to his mouth. His cool lips on her skin, it made her flood with desire and at that moment she had never felt more connected to him. It was as though she were apart of him and he was apart of her…she needed that feeing again, she wanted it.

She wanted him to mark her as his again; she wanted it as much as she wanted him buried deep within her body. She looked at him with passion filled eyes and whispered, "Do it".

He lowered his mouth to her neck and began to lick at her scar barely scraping his sharp teeth across her delicate flesh. He didn't need her to tell him what she meant he could see it in her eyes. She wiggled in his embrace when he didn't bite and she began to growl in frustration.

"Angel please baby…I need it" She whispered in his ear with her warm moist voice and his resolve crumbled. His fangs descended into her flesh and at that moment she climaxed like never before.

Wave after wave of pleasure ripped thru her body as Angel drank her sweet nectar down. With her warm blood in his mouth and her pussy contracting painfully around him he felt himself lose all control and he spilled his seed as he pumped wildly into her.

They both lay exhausted and panting hard but sated for the moment. Buffy let out a sigh and he gathered her up into his arms and held her tight.

She never wanted this to end. She wanted to stay here in this blissful dream forever in her lovers' arms feeling warm and loved and safe. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent wanting to remember it forever. She wanted his smell embedded in her mind and she held her breath to keep it there as long as she could. "I love you."

He squeezed her tighter, "I love you too baby, always have, always will."

Angel closed his eyes and held his beloved as close as possible but a blinding sharp pain splintered thru his head and when he opened his eyes again he was back on the plane lying on the floor.

He felt his head where the sharp pain was and came back with a bloody hand. The plane had hit turbulence, knocking him from the couch he was sleeping on, and throwing him into the table corner. He cursed aloud getting back on the couch and closing his eyes desperately trying to get back to the place he was before.

The dream was over, he knew that, but it was frustrating as hell. As he once again settled into the couch and closed his eyes he could picture Buffy lying naked under him and though it was a dream he still tasted her blood in his mouth. He drifted off to sleep again hoping to have another passion filled dream with his beloved.

The next morning Buffy woke feeling spent even though she slept all night. A shower and a good breakfast would make her feel better.

She turned on the shower, peeled off her clothes, and climbed into the tub. The water was invigorating and just what she needed. She dried herself off and wrapped her head in a towel. She walked over to the mirror and wiped away the moist steam. She picked up the moisturizer and began to spread it over her face and chin then she ran it over her neck and when her fingers passed over the scar there, she felt a sting.

There it was looking red and swollen like day he had bitten her. It gave her instant goose bumps and she began to remember the dream from the night before.

Could it have been real? No, that was impossible. For one she was in her bed all night and for two Angel was on a plane headed for LA. Plus happiness clause would have caused a visit from evil Angelus and that would be of the bad.

Her mind dwelled on it for several more minutes until she began to feel herself grow wet with the thoughts of Angel's body atop hers then she shook her head and got dressed. No time for those thoughts right now. She had calls to make and Watchers to yell at.

It was time to find out what was really going on. Giles had some serious explaining to do and she was going to find out everything even if that meant going to England and beating it out of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 5**

**London**

Willow was climbing on board a small commuter plane. Giles had a friend who ran a private airport not far from the council and he had arranged her flight only a few hours after their talk. She was frightened and excited to be going to Rome.

She was worried that her friend might not welcome her back but excited to be visiting the ancient city itself. Rome was the center of many great arts and religions including the worship of ancient gods.

Just as the plane was about to take off she pulled out her cell phone to call Dawn and let her know where and when to pick her up. She needed to think things over before she confronted Buffy and she would only have the flight time to do that.

There were things that she needed to tell Buffy and she wasn't sure if her friend would forgive her after everything she needed to say. She just hoped that their friendship was strong enough to get past all the bad that had pulled them so far apart.

**Rome**

Dawn was pacing back and fourth in her bedroom trying to sort things out in her head. She had called Willow for advice and when Willow finally called her back she was shocked that the witch was coming to Rome.

Dawn wanted to put an end to this conflict keeping them all apart. It was time for Buffy to be the grown up and deal with the situation.

She desperately missed Willow and Xander and their absence in her life had affected her more than she ever thought it would. They had spent the better part of seven years together, which Buffy missed a few months of, and Dawn felt they were more than friends they were family and she wanted that back.

It was time to lay all the cards out on the table and that included what they were going to do about Spike. Dawn felt that Spike was also part of her small but dysfunctional family and she at least wanted to see him even if it was to say good bye one last time. She felt they were all robbed of the good byes that day and if she knew it were the last time she would see Spike she would have told him how much he really meant to her.

Spike was always there to watch out for her and explain things to her in a way she could understand. She did have a hard time forgiving him after learning that he had hurt Buffy but after he regained his soul and was back at home fighting with them she filed those feelings away under, soulless did bad, and souled does good.

Her cell phone rang and she knew it was Willow calling to tell her when to pick her up. She talked for a minute and hung up knowing it was time to put her plan into action.

Buffy was still upset at Andrew for not telling her everything about his trip to LA and that morning after she showered; she headed out to the kitchen to find him sobbing into his bowl of cheerios.

He was such a baby sometimes and Buffy couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Yes, he was a geek, and plucked her nerves but she had grown fond of him and now felt bad that she had reduce him to a simpering fool sogging his morning cereal.

She filled her coffee mug and took a seat across from him.

"Cheer up Andrew. I'm not mad anymore, and so long as you don't withhold anymore information like that again, I will forgive you this one time. Now stop flavoring your milk and go wash your face." Buffy smiled at him as he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Buffy I will never do it again. I promise." He got up from the table whipping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and left the kitchen to a chuckling Buffy.

As she sat there sipping her coffee and her hand drifted to her neck again. She felt her body tingle as she moved her fingers across the raised skin and her mind wandered instinctively to Angel.

Was he sitting in his office reading something or sleeping in his bed waiting for the moon to rise? She closed her eyes and imagined him standing in front of her. She pictured his strong arms and tightly muscled chest and oh those luscious chocolaty brown eyes that pierced her soul each time she gazed into them.

She imagined running her hands over that chest and down his abs to the base of his hips and across his ass and a sigh escaped her lips. She was abruptly interrupted by the sound of her sisters' shoes clacking on the tile of the kitchen floor as she came in to pour her own cup of coffee.

"You know day dreaming is supposed to happen during the day, thus the name, not first thing in the morning. If you're tired then maybe you should go back to bed." Dawn said as she filled the seat just vacated by Andrew.

"I'm fine; I was just thinking about what I was going to do today. I know I should call Giles and yell at him but maybe I should calm down a little first. Let my fire dim or stew depending on how hard I think about it." Buffy greeted her sister with a grin.

"Well if I were you, I would be calling Angel and yelling at him for not telling you that Spike was back in the first place. You would think Angel would want to get rid of Spike anyway." Dawn spat at her sister. She was mad at Giles too but Buffy always seemed to have a blind spot when it came to blaming Angel for anything.

"Valid point Dawnie but your forgetting one thing, remember Andrew's story about his trip to LA, he told Angel that we didn't trust him anymore so why would he be willing to call and tell us anything. I wonder what else Giles has been doing behind my back and not telling me about." Buffy got up from the table and angrily stormed back towards her bedroom.

Dawn was frantic now. She didn't want Buffy getting mad and leaving the apartment before Willow got to town.

"Buffy wait, I'm sorry. I know Giles has you upset but maybe you should wait to call him. As angry as you are right now you might say something you'll regret later. Why don't you just take a little nap and think about…things. I need to get to my History Club now but I need a ride to the library later. Can you be home around four to take me?" Dawn hoped she got Buffy to think before she acted, her sister wasn't known for her patience.

"Fine, I'll take a nap…whatever. I didn't really sleep that well last night anyway. No problem taking you to the library later but it might be more like 4:30, I want to take Andrew to the video store and let him pick out a sci-fi movie for tonight. I feel kind of bad being so hard on him. He was crying in his cheerios this morning….am I getting soft or what." Buffy pulled her sister into a hug and then went to her room.

When she disappeared behind the door Dawn let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. That was way too close.

**Los Angeles**

Faith and Wood had just arrived in LA. They were elated to be back to the states. Faith loved LA and being back in California much less the US was a blessing in disguise.

She had all but lost her tan being in London, that place was nothing but rain and fog and Faith always felt depressed living there. She was however not pleased with the reason for her actually being in LA.

She owed Angel. He believed in her when no one else did. He brought her out of the dark and taught her how to deal with the evil that plagued her thoughts constantly.

It was hard and she had a lot to atone for but she would have never made it at all if it weren't for Angel. She owed him her life and her loyalty and she never wanted to betray that but what Giles was asking her to do was coming damn close.

It was a very uncomfortable feeling being here in LA and not letting Angel know she was there. Giles told them of the prophecy he and Willow had uncovered over the past few weeks.

Another apocalypse, oh what a shock, and she roller her eyes at the notion of averting yet another doom headed in their direction. Apocalypse was a word so common among them now it just didn't hold the wait it used to.

She decided to go along with Giles' plans only because she would be helping Angel in the long run. She was just glad that Wood was there; if you were going to be stuck in a dusty old apartment playing eye spy, you should at least have a play toy to keep you occupied when things got boring.

**Rome**

Dawn was very pleased that Buffy was home when she got there with Willow. Her car was parked in her usual spot and Dawn happily carried Willows over night bag up the steps leading to their apartment. Willow was smiling but Dawn could tell she was nervous.

Dawn slowly opened the door and led them both in. Buffy and Andrew were curled up on the couch watching some weird movie she let him pick out.

Buffy looked up at the pair and immediately jumped up from her spot on the couch. "Willow?" She asked as if she were seeing a ghost standing in her living room.

"Hi Buffy, it's nice to see you. How have you been?" Willow smiled and walked closer to her friend.

Buffy backed away as she approached. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but…..w-why are you here? Is there something wrong with Xander?"

"No..…no Buffy. I just….we need to talk, don't you think it's time?" Willow stopped inching closer to Buffy when she saw the look in her eyes.

"I really don't think we have anything to discuss. Maybe you should have called before you came I have things to do. I don't have time for this."

Buffy began to retreat to her bedroom.

"I have a date to get ready for." Buffy said before reaching the end of the hallway.

Willow had a mission and she needed Buffy to know everything; if she let her go now she may never get the chance to make things right again.

"Buffy wait…please……I need to tell you. Please just give me a minute. I know I haven't been the greatest of best friends to you but I need you…..I need to tell you…..things." Willow was stammering and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

She didn't turn around but decided to tell her friend how she felt with her back turned to her, let her see how it feels to be shut out, to be shown the door, and to feel betrayed by the very people who were supposed to care and love you.

"No Willow. I have had enough talk….no not talk…lies, all lies. That's all I ever got from you and Giles and Xander. You told me what you wanted me to know when you wanted me to know it. Well I say to hell with that, this is my life now and I say who I listen to and don't listen to. You can go back to Giles and the Council and leave me alone. I don't give a shit what you have to say."

"I'm so sorry Buffy….for…for everything. Your right…… not wanting to talk to me or Giles but you need to hear what I have to say, it's important and you need to know…you will want to know. You don't have to forgive me, or like me, or hell even see me ever again if you don't want to but please Buffy….I beg you….don't…don't walk away, not until I…..."

Willow stopped talking in mid sentence when Buffy lashed out at the door in front of her. She hit it with a loud smack and started to breathe heavily like she was trying to calm herself. Willow feared she may never get the chance to tell her anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

**London**

**Giles was sitting in his office alone. He had dismissed most of his staff earlier that day with the exception of one girl. It had been several hours since Willow had departed for Rome and he was debating her chances of success with Buffy. **

**  
Marina was a nice girl who was much older than most of the new slayers who had come to the council for training. She was nearly thirty-three years old and had recently lost her husband. **

**She was a tall slender girl with blond hair and deep blue eyes. She used to lead a normal life, almost boring at times, and she longed to give her husband a child but she tragically lost that ability at fourteen when she developed a disease that caused major damage and scar tissue. **

**But her boring life came to a screeching halt the day she received her calling as a Slayer. She was getting ready for work when she felt the sensation wash over her. She had no idea what was going on at the time but that night as she fell asleep she dreamt of the Slayers before her. The next morning she woke with a new look on life, she had a new feeling of strength and stamina in her body and she used it as best she could. **

**She took lessons in karate and Judo trying to teach herself better fighting techniques not knowing why she really wanted too. Her husband became quite upset at her new found look on life and it caused bouts of arguments that they had never experienced before. **

**She began to go out late at night and stalk her neighborhood. Her husband got suspitious and had her followed only to find out that she was fighting in alleys and parks and coming home filthy and beaten. He started following her around keeping a distance at first then began to aid her in her quest. **

**He didn't understand why she needed to do this but he loved her too much to allow her to be out all alone. They fought side by side for months until one day they came across their first demon. It was an awful night, cold and raining, and they had no idea that night would be their last together. **

**That night changed her life forever. No longer was she a wife, no longer was she a working business woman, and it nearly killed her. The council found her a few days after her husbands' funeral. When they finally explained to her about her calling and why she did and felt the things she did things began to click into place for her. She thought she had lost her mind at first or that she had been possessed by something but she was relieved to find out that she was not alone. **

**She never thought she would be able to leave her family and friends but after what she had learned it was safer for them if she did. She said her good byes and left to begin a new life.**

**Now she was in London working and training with the new Council. It was strange at first and she felt out of place being the oldest among her fellow Slayers but she liked Giles and growing up with an absentee father she felt he fit the bill better than most. **

**He was always nice, understanding, and stern at times but she was older than most and didn't cause him much concern. She enjoyed learning new languages and history and caught on quickly so Giles moved her into his office as one of his personal assistants. **

**He had grown quit fond of her and had her around more than all the other new Slayers. When he needed peace and quiet and a helping hand it was Marina who he usually depended on.**

**This afternoon was all about reflection and planning and if they were going to make it through this he needed all the help he could get. **

**He knew she would agree to stay, they seemed to be inseparable lately and he was glad to have her company since Willow was gone. He asked her to make them some tea and he settled at his desk awaiting her return. **

**Marina returned a short time later with a tray of steaming hot tea. She sat the tray down on a table and poured them both a cup. She placed the cup in front of Giles but he failed to notice the gesture. He had been sitting back in his chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed tight. She smiled as she sat in the seat in front of him, crossing her legs and beginning to hum lightly as she sipped her hot brew.**

**It took him several minutes to notice that he was not alone. He opened his eyes searching for his glasses and straitening his self before his eyes settled on the women across from him. He smiled at her as she was at him and he picked up the cup of tea sipping it lightly and letting out a brief sigh.**

**They finished their tea in comfortable silence and Giles was glad for it. He needed to begin the task of telling Marina what she was needed for and he wasn't sure where to begin. **

**Surly she knew the story of Buffy and Angel; it was legendary in the halls of the new council, all the girls talked about the love and loss of the greatest Slayer ever to live. Buffy was an icon to these girls and her life had been laid out as a lesson plan to the new Slayers' in training.**

"**Marina, first I would like to apologize for keeping you here today. I would also like to thank you for the lovely tea you made us, not too many Americans can make a cup of tea that tasty." Giles held up the cup as if to ask her for another round. **

"**Okay, I get the hint." She chuckled as she poured another cup. "Oh, and your welcome. I love spending time with you Giles, this place has been like home for me and I didn't think I would ever feel that way in another country."**

"**I am glad to hear that my dear. Now for the real reason I have asked you to stay with me today. You know that for several weeks now Willow and I have been researching a certain prophecy. This prophecy involves a Slayer and a Vampire with a soul. Now as I am sure you know the story of my Slayer, you must know that we believe it involves her." Giles took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat.**

"**That's….um…so what does that have to do with me?" Marina asked him with a puzzled look.**

"**Buffy and I have not seen eye to eye lately and our relationship is somewhat strained so to speak. I have sent Willow to discuss this prophecy and see if we can get her to aid us in obverting the apocalypse. If she does, Buffy may need your assistance in dealing with…….others." **

**Giles wasn't sure how much Marina actually knew about Buffy and Angel and he spent the next few hours filling her in on details not widely known at the council. **

**She sat there trying to absorb everything that Giles was telling her. She felt so many emotions, anger, pain, love, and most of all grief. She had a husband and felt the love and appreciation that came with a relationship between two people that adored one another. **

**She knew that Buffy had been denied the one thing that she really wanted. She felt her loss, Angel may not be dead like her husband was but she could identify with the loss. Buffy loved Angel and she wanted to be with him and he with her but the curse made it impossible. **

**After all the battles they have won, and the apocalypses they have overcome, would the PTB want to keep them from having the one thing they both craved so badly. Love was beautiful and full of hope and need and if anything made their struggle worth fighting for.**

"**I want to help Giles. I need to be there for Buffy and for Angel. Tell me what you need me to do." She felt that now she had a purpose, a reason for her calling and she would do everything she could to help her sister Slayer. **

"**I am pleased you agreed to help. I think you are special Marina. There is a reason you have been called at your age. I think you may have more of a purpose then we all know right now. Let's hope that Willow is successful in her task. We have a lot of planning to do and not a lot of time to do it. So….shall we?" **

**Giles got up from his desk and escorted Marina out. He was feeling better now that he had another ally on his side but in the back of his mind he was yelling at himself for not telling her everything. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

**Rome**

Buffy was standing at her bedroom door. The large brass handle was firmly in her grasp and the other was still lying flat on the wood in front of her. It took her several deep breaths to push away the urge to lash out at the red head.

She was settled in her mind that things had been done and could not be undone. Move on, that's what she wanted. She wanted to be a far away from the things that reminded her of all the pain in her life.

She wanted to forget the pain and loss she had endured and had put it all in the back of her mind and lock it away. That is why when Willow called she avoided her at all costs.

She wanted to begin a new life here in Rome. Get a job, find a nice guy to date, and slay a few demons in her spare time. But no……. first Angel had to show up and now Willow. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

They all knew that Buffy was different when she came back this last time. She was missing something, something that was very important to her but just out of her reach.

Just being here….back on earth, with all the responsibilities of the world resting on her shoulders once again was more than she felt she could bear.

It took her a long time to get any kind of feeling back. Feelings that people take for granted she felt she left behind her in that dirt plot in Sunnydale. She was denied her rest, her peace, and nothing felt right.

When she first came back she was empty, feeling like her soul cried out for something that just wasn't there. It wasn't until Angel called her and she went to meet him did she finally realize what that was.

He was her soul mate, her one true love, and he held her heart and soul inside of him. Without him she had never been the same even before she died. After her short visit with him it only made things worse.

She became colder inside like she was still dead and unfeeling to the ones who loved her. She kept them all at a safe distance. The only thing that made her feel like she could deal with the loss of her love was turning over to her dark half. She gave into her inner slayer and let it take over.

She built a barrier around herself, a comfortable cocoon and withdrew from everyone that could possibly hurt her in any way. It was the only way to hide the pain and empty loss she felt on a constant basis.

Willow being there, in her house, just brought all those memories back to the surface in an instant. She was again reminded of everything she had lost. And she had lost so very much.

Willow was getting nervous. She had hoped that if she just stood in front of her friend that she would let her talk and they could settle everything, finally. The only problem with that scenario is that Buffy wouldn't even look at her. The entire conversation had taken place with Buffy's back turned to her as if she didn't look at her then she wouldn't really be there.

Willow need to act fast before Buffy slipped away from her and she never got the chance to do this again. With a new determination she stepped closer and put her hand on Buffy's arm.

"Buffy please, just give me a few minutes to explain." You could hear the plea in Willow voice and her tears were streaming down her face.

The instant Willow touched Buffy's arm her anger seem to melt away. Her soft remorseful words and loving touch reached Buffy somehow. She started to feel bad for shutting her out and she turned to look at the red head. She released the door handle and slowly turned to face Willow.

The moment their eyes met she knew there was no way she could run and hide anymore. She reached her hand up and smoothed away wet tears before grabbing Willow into a tight hug.

"Um Buffy, air becoming an issue." Willow breathed out barely.

"What, oh sorry." She released her friend and stood back. "Let's go into my room it's a little more private."

Dawn watched the whole scene from the living room. She was worried when Buffy wouldn't look at Willow and then she began to shout. Buffy could hear Dawn as they entered her bedroom shout 'Yes'.

Buffy escorted Willow to a chair across from her as she sat down at the end of her bed. Willow was still sobbing and snorting as she sat down and Buffy handed her a box of tissues that she gladly accepted.

Buffy sat patiently waiting for Willow to calm down before she began to ask questions. She knew that Willow was here for more than just making up and Buffy was eager to hear what that something was.

Willow blew her nose a few times and tried to dry her tears as best she could but every time she tried to look at Buffy again she felt the tears threaten to spill again.

"Buffy first I want to say how sorry I am for what happened in Sunnydale. We all turned on you in the heat of the moment and it wasn't right. I can't tell you how sorry I really am. I never meant to do anything to hurt you and I know that I did. I just hope that one day I will be able to make it up to you." Willow spoke in hushed tones and Buffy was barely able to hear as she scooted closer.

Willow took a much needed deep breath and continued. "You didn't deserve to be cast aside like you were. I think that I was just so freaked that we almost lost Xander that I was scared out of my mind. I didn't want to lose you or Dawn or……or……I think you know what I'm trying to say. That's no excuse, I know that. I just wanted to try and explain why I went along with it. I truly am sorry Buffy, I hope you believe me."

Buffy looked at her friend with a new curiosity. She was freaked about Xander too but she reacted in a totally different way. When Glory came after Dawn, she took her family and ran. She knew that she couldn't beat the God so she ran.

Listening to Willow's explanation put things in a new perspective and she could see how they might react that way. That however didn't make in any less painful.

"I think I get why it went down that way. It doesn't make it feel any better, I guess I just get why you did it. You all betrayed me; you lost faith in my judgment and that hurt more than anything. If it hadn't been for…….Spike." Buffy chose that moment to burst into tears. Up until she said Spike's name she had a cold stern look on her face and Willow cringed at every syllable that she spoke.

The minute Buffy began to cry Willow jumped up from her chair and grabbed her into a tight embrace. Buffy rested her head on Willow's shoulder and cried hard for several minutes. When she calmed down enough she pulled back from her friend and gave her a smile.

"I really missed this Will. I miss my best friend." Buffy then hugged Willow tighter. "I forgive you, ok. I forgive you."

Willow began to openly weep again herself and they both stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Willow was now crying not only because her friend had forgiven her so easily but because after what else she needed to tell her, she may need to be forgiven again.

It was finally quiet in the room and after several minutes of building courage Willow delved into the next part of her conversation. She sat back on the bed and encouraged Buffy to do the same. She squared her shoulders and pulled up the determination that was deep down.

"I told you earlier that there were other things, remember? Things you need to know." Willow looked Buffy in the eye. "I need to tell you about my trip to LA, you know when I brought Faith back."

Buffy nodded her agreement. "You went to LA when Wes called to bring Faith back to help us, right?" Buffy said as more of a question than an answer.

"Yes but also no. I brought Faith back with me but that wasn't why I went. Actually it was Fred who called me to help them with Angel. They were fighting this beast that no one knew anything about except for Angelus. Those brain trusts decided to find a shaman to extract Angel's soul so they could talk to Angelus."

Buffy cringed at her words, "What, were they nuts. What happened?"

"Yea, I think they were nuts. Angel's soul was put into a glass container and then it was stolen. They called me as a last resort hoping that I could call his soul from where ever it was and put it back into him. It took me a while but I was able to break the container and release his soul back to the ether." Willow took a few deep breaths again.

Buffy could tell that her story was far from over. She had that look that she got when she was about to tell her something bad. "So you put his soul back. I know he got it back I have seen him since then. I would have known if it was Angelus and not Angel."

Willow nodded her agreement. "There's more. I had to fight a demon, well, I think it was a demon it could have been something else it spoke with a stupid icky voice and then sent this ugly floaty head thingy and …….like anyone would be scared of that….please..."

"Willow!" Buffy said somewhat loud then giggled. There was the babbling Willow she once knew coming out.

"Sorry, I ramble, you know me." She smiled and moved on. "Anyway, it tried to scare me away. I think it was holding the container that held Angel's soul. But it was no match for Wicca Girl. After I knew that the container was broken and his soul was free I went to work on the restoration spell."

"You mean the curse." Buffy said to her friend. Every time she had to say that out loud she felt deep despair flowing thru her veins.

"Not exactly, I mean….um….it was more a restoration than a curse." Willow said faintly.

"Wait I don't understand what you're trying to say. Did you give him his soul back or what?" Buffy was getting confused and Willow wanted to tell her but she wasn't sure how Buffy was going to react.

"No…. I mean yes, I mean….he has his soul Buffy but he's not cursed with it…..not any more." Willow waited for Buffy's reaction. She didn't know if she should try to explain more or get up and run from the room. The look in her eyes was one of confusion and freight and it made Willow uneasy.

"What are you trying to tell me Will? He doesn't have a curse anymore? He just has a soul and that's it? What…..how…..does he know this?"

"Not really. I wanted to tell him but I thought it would be better coming from you. I knew when I was driving down there that I needed to re-ensoul him but I wanted to make it ….well more permanent. It took me the entire drive down and I really didn't have it all until I was there doing it. It kind of just came to me. It was like this is how it should be done and….. I did it. I wanted to tell you sooner but there was so much going on with the First. I never got the chance. Then it was over and you were gone. I tried to call you, to tell you everything but you wouldn't talk to me. I'm so sorry Buffy…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm sorry for just…..everything." Willow was again beginning to cry.

Just then Buffy began to laugh. Slow and quiet at first then louder and harder. She was laughing but Willow could see the hurt in her eyes mixed with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you think our lives could be filled with any more DRAMA?" Buffy emphasized the word by throwing her hands wildly into the air.

"I know this is a lot to take in Buffy." Willow said sadly.

"Oh no…you have but face" Buffy retorted loudly.

Willow gave her a knowing look. "But……that's not the only thing I needed to tell you about."

"And as if I thought this day couldn't get any stranger. What now, a new apocalypse?" Buffy said with distain.

Willow cocked her head to the side and gave Buffy the strangest look. Buffy knew the instant she said it that that was exactly what Willow was going to tell her.

"Oh wonderful, just want I wanted for Christmas. Can't Faith take this one? I have enough to deal with getting Dawn off to college next year. Plus, you just laid the mother of all news flashes on me today. It's a lot to take in Will…..and someone really needs to tell Angel the truth." Buffy hopped off the bed and began to pace the floor.

"Thing is Buff, this prophecy, it has you and Angel in it. I think we may need you both for this one. I was hoping that you would come back to London….you know- to see it for yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

**Buffy sat on the bed with Willow; hands clenched tightly together. Buffy knew that Willow had begun to speak of the prophecy but as she looked at her lips moving the sound that should have accompanied it never reached her ears.**

**Could it really be true? Would they finally be able to be together without the possibility of unleashing Angelus? It felt too good to be true. Then she remembered one of her teachers told her once that if you hear something that sounds too good to be true than it usually is.**

**The thought of being in Angel's arms and loving him consequence free was a dream she thought she would never see happen. Not that she ever let go of that dream as far off as it seemed to be.**

**It took all her inner strength not to jump up from the bed right then and call Angel to say she needed him, wanted him, and cookie dough be damned.**

**All of these thoughts were swirling around in her head. Should she call him or go to him? Would he want her too? How can they just start up again after so much time has passed? Would he still want her?**

**Willow was trying her best to relay the story of the prophecy and impending apocalypse but as she looked into Buffy's eyes trying to determine if anything was being understood; she noticed the far away look.**

"**Buffy you haven't heard a word I said." Willow gave her a frown that turned quickly into a pout.**

**Buffy knew Willow had asked her something but she was so caught up in her own mind that she didn't hear. One look on the witches face and she knew she had been caught.**

"**Sorry Will. My thoughts have a mind of their own." **

**Willow's eyes saddened and she knew what she meant. "I understand. I think maybe I crammed too much info in at one time. Something like that could cause a serious mind explosion."**

"**We should take a breather; just to let you think about…….things. I need to call Giles and check in anyway." **

**The sound of Giles' name being said out loud made Buffy shudder and her eyes became dark and dangerous looking.**

**Willow knew that look. She had seen it before and although she didn't blame her for feeling that way she knew they would need to get past this in order to face the new battle that lay ahead. She put all that meaning into one simple word, "Buffy".**

"**Your news isn't the first I've gotten this week Will. Angel and Spike were here a few days ago and thanks to Andrew I learned a few new facts that well………….pissed me off. Spike being alive for one and Giles' not bothering to tell me. Can you believe he told Angel I didn't trust him that we didn't fight on the same side anymore? How could he do that without telling me….oh I don't know….anything?" Buffy sprang up from the bed and began to pace.**

"**I know your upset with Giles….hell I'm kind of upset with him. He has made some bad choices Buffy but don't forget that he also thought he was doing the right thing. He loves you, and all he wants is your happiness. That's why I'm here. He wanted me to tell you what we found. Not just parts….but all of it. He said no more lying, no more waiting until later, and he truly meant it. He has a lot of things to make up Buffy and not just to you."**

**Willow slowly walked to Buffy and held her hand. "As much as I want you to have time to take this all in and try to deal we just…..don't have it. Angel needs our help, you need to know everything and that means you have to come with me back to the council."**

"**Fine, I'll go but not for Giles. I just don't know if I can forgive him yet. I'll do it for Angel." Buffy let go of Willows' hand and pulled a bag from her closet.**

**Willow let out a sigh of relief. Maybe they could do something before it was too late.**

**It only took a few brief hours for Buffy to settle things in Rome before leaving with Willow. She called Mort not only to thank him for helping her but also to say goodbye-for good. **

**She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was angry but he never said anything to the fact. She wanted nothing more to do with him, her mind was settled the minute she learned of Angel's soul, and she tried in her nicest way to let him know that even if she did come back to Rome she would not be calling him anymore.**

**It was spring break for the students, and a very excited Dawn and Andrew were going with them to London. Dawn was more than excited she was on cloud nine. She couldn't wait to get to the council and dive into a few books that were not available in Rome, plus seeing Giles was a bonus. **

**On the plane ride over Dawn began to wonder when it was she became such a nerd. At that thought she began to giggle and when she looked up and saw the puzzled faces staring at her she broke out into hysterics.**

**Willow and Buffy moved to the rear of the plane and began to talk quietly. Willow again started to tell Buffy of the prophecy and she was pleased to have Buffy's full attention this time. **

**It was very late when they arrived in London and Willow had informed Giles as to when he should pick them up. They retrieved their bags and headed for the exit. **

**Dawn and Andrew were in the lead with Willow slowly behind them. Buffy was in no hurry to get to the council she was still trying to get all the questions together that she planned to ask her Watcher.**

**Just as she made it outside the sliding doors of the airport she was jumped from behind. Two large men grabbed her arms and tried to pull her off the sidewalk to a waiting van. **

**Buffy quickly spun her body around hard effectively knocking the two men to the ground. She dropped her bags and yelled for the others to get into the car. **

**She quickly kicked out with her left leg connecting with the chest of the man to her right spinning him back to the ground as she turned and took a fighting stance. **

"**Don't I know you?" Buffy blurted out but the men ignored her.**

**They got up and advanced on her. This time she was ready and as they rushed up to her she waited until they had almost reached her, sprinted up in the air using her legs as a spring board, and flipped to the side of them. **

**They couldn't stop in time and brutally crashed into one another sending them both to the ground hard effectively knocking the wind out of them. They were human, Buffy could tell but they were after her so they must also be evil. It was then she heard the sound of laughter coming from beside her.**

**Buffy turned to see a tall girl with long curly hair standing right next to her. Buffy was shocked away from the distraction as a fist came in contact with her jaw sending her staggering back a few steps. **

"**Now that was rude!" She heard the girl yell as she punched Buffy's attacker hard then followed it with a roundhouse kick that sent the man flying into the wall behind him. He crumbled to the ground, out cold. Both women turned to the other attacker who looked first at one then to the other before he took off running as fast as his legs would carry him.**

"**So, you're a Slayer. Hi, I'm Buffy." Buffy extended her hand to the girl who had just aided her.**

"**Yeah, I know who you are. I'm Marina, and it's a real pleasure to meet you finally. One question though, how did you know I was a slayer?" Marina took Buffy's hand and shook it with a large grin appearing on her face.**

"**Well there was the kick that sent that guy to the moon and also…..the move you did….classic Giles style. I know his work." **

**Buffy walked to the car and got in. As she sat in the seat she turned to Willow with a grim look on her face. **

"**I think we may have a problem Will. Those two guys back there…..I seen them before, they work for the Immortal."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

**LA**

**Faith was so bored. She and Robin had been cooped up in a crappy little apartment for nearly two weeks now. They patrolled nightly; trying to keep a low profile as to not alert Angel and his gang to their being in LA. **

**It was not crucial that Faith patrolled but it was a necessary routine that she needed to keep. She had serious pent up energy and she needed an out or Robin would be in trouble. Having to deal with gathering information was one thing but dealing with a bored Slayer with too much time on her hands can be detrimental to your health.**

**Faith and the ex-principle had become very close over the past year. She now began to understand, even if just a small amount, of what Angel and Buffy had. She had real feelings for Robin, feelings she didn't quit understand at the moment, but they were there.**

**There was a comfort level between them that she couldn't explain. Some nights while out on patrol they would not utter a single word to one another; relaying everything with mere eye contact and body language, it was nice to finally have some one to share this with but also scary as hell at the same time. **

**Their mission was simple; keep an eye on the AI team and relay all Intel to Giles and the council. She was getting great information from the people working a W & H. It would seem that even though Angel had tried to weed out the evil and turn the company to good, there would always be an element of nasties lurking the halls of that place. Which in their instance was a good thing? It seemed that if the price was right any information was up for grabs…..even some she didn't want to know. **

**One thing that bothered Faith the most was the fact that Angel had a new girlfriend. Her name was Nina. They didn't know much about her, only that she seemed to have the same affliction that OZ had; she was a werewolf. **

**It had been reported that she spent several nights alone with Angel in his apartment. What if Angel lost his soul again getting it on with wolf girl? The last thing they needed right now was to have to deal with Angelus running around killing everyone.**

**Giles assured Faith that it was not possible for Angel to lose his soul and Faith had her doubts but Giles was the know-all-see-all and she took his word for it. That fact made Faith feel better but somewhere in the back of her mind, a place deep hidden; it still bothered her more than she cared to admit….he should be with Buffy not some wolfy bimbo chick. That was something she didn't intend to ever tell anyone.**

**Robin had received an interesting phone call from an informant that Angel had given in to a seriously evil politician. That wasn't the worst thing though; thru a different informant they learned that Angel had also separated himself from the rest of his group. Things got progressively worse from there.**

**Informants that had previously refused to give certain information began to show up spouting facts, for free. Whatever Giles was afraid of was happening, and by the sound of things-soon. It was time to call in the 'Big Guns' and fast.**

**London**

**Giles had once again found himself alone in his office. He and Marina had worked the night away and he sent her home before the sun had risen. **

**He was exhausted and decided to rest for a few hours while it was quiet. He stretched out across the soft leather sofa and fell asleep almost immediately. **

**He only managed to get in two short hours of sleep before the phone rang and he sprang up to answer it.**

**He was hoping that it would be Willow but as he answered he soon found that was not the case. Faith called in a panic and Giles had to tell her several times to slow down so he could understand what she was saying.**

"**Listen Giles, things are getting really hairy here. I just got word from an informant inside W & H that Angel has gone evil. He was just attacked by his own crew……his own crew dude. What the hell are we going to do? I think the time table has just pushed passed go about three hours ago. What ever it is you're planning G you better get a move on. I don't know how much longer Angel can hold on before things go over the edge." Faith sputtered quickly and Giles had a hard time understanding her lingo. He may have missed a phrase or two but he did understand what she was trying to say.**

"**I see. Yes….well…that does sound dire. I think its best you start gathering your team. Get your girls into town quickly but please try and be discreet. I don't want to alarm Angel or his people of our presence until it is absolutely necessary. Call me when you are assembled."**

**Giles had spent the first three days of Buffy's arrival explaining everything he had been doing in her name. He came clean about Andrew's trip to LA to stake claim to the psycho Slayer. Buffy was pissed and she didn't hold back when she told him how she felt. **

**It was intense, and Giles thought Buffy may never forgive him but after the third day things began to calm and they all easily fell into their normal rhythm. Buffy's hard uncompromising stares began to soften. He didn't think they would ever get back to the family relationship they once shared but the love was still there and he was glad to have a chance to try and make up his indiscretions. **

**Angel had no idea that the battle he was planning would start a chain of events that would rock the very foundations of this mortal reality. W & H had planned an apocalypse, Armageddon, and Angel, whether he knew it or not was in the drivers' seat. Giles called Buffy and Willow to give them Faith's update. They needed to act fast, and they needed to get to LA before all hell broke loose….literally.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

**Buffy was on her way to take a bubble bath when Giles had called and even though his call was the one she had been dreading since she had arrived in London, she was determined to get her bath anyway.**

**She thought it would be the last time, for a while at least, that she would be able to relax and just soak away the doomed thoughts plaguing her mind recently. **

**She stripped down and slowly slid into the hot water. It was nice and she had been looking forward to it all day. As she leaned back and tried to enjoy the soothing warmth of the water and luscious smell of the bath salts as her mind traveled back to her conversation with Giles.**

**He called to inform her of Faith's news. Things had progressed and Giles was sure that the fight that was predicted was about to begin. **

**As Giles briefed Buffy her mind began to wander to thoughts of the friend she was missing, Xander. He had been absent from their reunion and Buffy began to miss his interruptions and barbs that usually lightened the mood when things got scary. **

"**Is Xander going to meet us in LA?" Buffy stopped his barrage of instructions trying to get a word in before her mind exploded from all the information his was spitting at her.**

"**I'm afraid not Buffy. His mission is vital to the upcoming battle. He must continue his trek in Africa….. It's crucial that we collect this weapon before the next battle begins." Buffy could hear Giles' agitation when she interrupted his instructions and it brought a sly grin to her face.**

"**I don't get it Giles, what is this mystery weapon anyway. I already have the scythe; I don't think they could have made anything better."**

"**Indeed, it is a formidable weapon Buffy but I don't believe this weapon was forged for you; I believe it may be for…..Angel." Giles spoke hesitantly and Buffy understood why.**

"**Ok, I think I'm lacking back story here. Did we discuss this before because if we did I'm drawing a zero?"**

"**Unfortunately I did not have time to tell you about this before but since time has run short……." Giles hesitated yet again before he continued. **

"**The information we've acquired from the old council building contained several documents that I had never before laid eyes on. There were journals from seers that had been employed by the council several hundred years ago. It seems the scarcely reported knowledge of the first Slayer was grossly exaggerated by the council. They had vast amounts of information that they decided was not privy to the rest of us. After reading several documents I discovered why. We know that the first Slayer worked alone, no family or friends to speak of, but she did have a……… mate." **

**Giles paused again waiting to see if Buffy had anything to add but her silence was clear; he had her full attention and he continued.**

"**Her mate was reported to be--well for lack of a better phrase……a half breed, which I can only assume means he was part demon. I don't know what kind of demon but we do know he wasn't liked by the Shadow Men. There were several accounts of the Shadow Men trying to rid themselves of the male but he seemed quit elusive. It is reported that her mate fought by her side with a weapon that was constructed by the Slayer herself. The journal said that she buried the weapon with him when he was killed in battle; she was reported killed not long after. That weapon is what Xander has been searching for." **

**Giles started to clear his throat and Buffy thought she could hear him cleaning his glasses. **

"**I see what you're saying Giles but what does this have to do with Angel?"**

"**Please Buffy, with all the portents and the prophecy you know this weapon was meant for Angel to wield. The apocalypse we are facing now; I think we need all the help we can get. I just hope we arrive in time to stop the first attack before Angel and his people are killed." **

**Buffy now lay in the tub with her eyes closed trying to clear her mind. It was hard after talking with Giles but she managed to focus on the park across from her apartment in Rome. It was a beautiful spot with trees and flowers and she longed to be there with her shoes off feeling the soft grass beneath her feet, and once again she thought of Xander and his game of 'anywhere but here'. She giggled and let out a long sigh finally relaxing her body.**

**Those thoughts only lasted for a few moments before Angel's form appeared in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him lately. She pictured his tall muscular body, his thick black hair, and those deep chocolate eyes that she could loose herself in. She was dreaming of him more now than ever. Every night when she drifted off he would appear to her. **

**It was the only place where she could be with him the way she wanted. Every night they made passionate love, and every morning she awoke with him not by her side. It made her sad to think she could only have him in her dreams, well, that was until Willow told her about his soul being bound. **

**Everything seemed to be going according to plan and Buffy stood with Giles and Willow waiting for everyone to board the plane. Buffy was expressing her concern about having to keep Dawn with her and bring her to yet another battle. **

**Dawn was blossoming in Rome, going to school, getting good grades, making new friends, and just growing up normal; it was a shame that she had to once again put her life on hold because her sister was the Slayer. **

**The problem was she couldn't allow Dawn to go back to Rome. Not with the Immortal out for vengeance. There had not been another attack on her since she first arrived in London but Buffy knew that wouldn't last long. **

**If she knew her luck, in men that is, he would be plotting something soon. He would definitely try to use Dawn to get back at her and no way was she going to let that happen. So, once again little sis would play Watcher Jr.**

**Dawn was standing in the doorway of the plane franticly waving her arms at Buffy trying to get her attention. Buffy saw this and began to giggle nudging Willow and pointing in her direction. Willow looked at Dawn and smiled but got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach at the scared look on Dawn's face.**

**They thought she was getting impatient waiting for them but what she was trying to do was point out the group of black sedans speeding their way down the road towards the landing strip.**

"**I think we have company." Willow pointed towards the cars who by this time had almost reached them.**

"**Great, that's all we need. Hey Giles, I think my welcoming committee is back." Buffy shook her head and grabbed her favorite weapon.**

"**Dawn, tell the girls we might need some back up." Buffy yelled as she walked towards the first approaching car.**

**Kennedy grabbed Rona and they quickly left the plane to stand next to Buffy. "Hey B, you think these are the same guys from the airport?"**

"**Gees Ken, been hanging with Faith much?" Buffy shook her head and got in fighting stance.**

**The cars came to a screeching halt and a gang of thirty or so men filed out. **

"**Yep, definitely a Buffy party, look at all the vamps to dance with." Buffy commented to her fighting partners as they split up.**

**The fight started immediately and the three Slayers cut thru them like they were nothing. Buffy noticed one white car in the center of black cars. The windows were tinted dark and when the rest of the demons got out, no one seemed to exit that vehicle. She quickly disposed of the seven or eight vampires in her way as she walked to the white car. **

**She approached the drivers' side of the car and gently rapped on the window. When she tried the door it was locked. She shrugged her shoulders and swung hard with the scythe shattering the glass and pulling the driver out the window.**

"**You might as well have put a blinking red sign on the roof that says 'I'm in charge, come and get me' now who the hell are you and what do you want?" **

"**The Immortal says you owe him Slayer. He sent us to bring you back to Rome." Buffy punched the guy in the gut and he doubled over in pain.**

"**I owe him nothing. Tell your boss to leave me alone." Buffy picked the demon up off the ground by his neck. His feet were dangling and he was struggling to break free from her grip. "What is it with evil men, they can't use a phone. Tell him that I am tired of his games. I don't have time for this."**

"**He wants you back in Rome. He says to tell you that if you go to LA you will be sorry." She released the smelly demon and backed up. **

"**Was that supposed to be a threat? You go back and tell him that I don't do threats. Take your boys and get the hell out of here before my girls finish them off." Buffy stood over him as he rose up and signaled to the remaining crew to back off.**

**Figuring that they got the point Buffy turned and started to walk away. She only took a few steps before she felt the sharp pain in the back of her head. **

**When she had turned her back, two scaly demons emerged from the back of the white sedan and struck her hard on the back of the head. She felt the blow and turned sharply to see who hit her. She reached back to the spot they had hit and came back with a bloody hand just before she toppled over to the ground.**

"**BUFFY" Dawns scream was heard by all.**

**Willow scrambled to the side of the car and hit the demons with a blast of white energy causing them to drop Buffy and hurl in the other direction. The demon that had been driving turned and ran in the opposite direction. **

**Buffy came to and pulled herself up off the ground; cursing under her breath for not paying attention. She had gotten sloppy over the past few months living in Rome not training or keeping up with her Slayer duties had her off her game and she had just paid the price. **

**She walked over to the demons lying unconscious next to the car and kicked the closest one as hard as she could. They were going to pay for that little stunt and she meant to send the Immortal a message. **

**They were odd looking demons and Buffy didn't remember ever seeing anything like them before. They were brownish green with scaly looking skin with long fingers on stubby looking hands. They both wore the same outfit, black sheer robe with no sleeves.**

**Something shiny caught her attention and she reached down to take a closer look at one of the demons hands. He wore a ring and Buffy swore she had seen it before.**

"**Hey Giles, come take a look at this." **

**Giles saunter over and glanced down at what she was referring to. "Yes, it seems you friend the Immortal has hired the services of the Order of Teraka."**

"**I knew it; I knew I saw that ring before. Well, Morty must really be mad to hire these guys. He hired these thugs to have me brought back to Rome. If he thinks it's going to be that easy…." Buffy crossed her arms and stood back thinking.**

"**Let's just go. We're wasting time; if we stay much long more demons may come looking." Buffy turned and headed for the plane. She hefted her bag over her shoulder and boarded the plane. She winked at a wide eyed Dawn as she passed by stating, "The apocalypse waits for no one."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

**After the night events, tensions were high on the plane. Loud chatter filled the compartment at take off but after several hours it dulled to silent murmurs. Buffy was glad to hear it finally dying out completely and she took that opportunity to close her eyes and get some rest.**

**That was no easy task. She closed her eyes and tried to force sleep but all her mind would do was flash visions of Angel. What was he doing? Were they fighting yet? Could they being arriving too late? All these things were swirling around in her head and sleep was not coming no matter how hard she tried.**

**She thought about how she was going to deal with the Immortal that is if they survived this fight. First things first, deal with the issue of Angel and his apocalypse then, if they lived thru it, he can help her deal with the Immortal.**

**Then of course she thought of Spike. She didn't understand why he would not tell her he came back and her hurt changed to anger the longer she thought about it. Exhaustion finally claimer her and she fell into a restless sleep. **

**They arrived in LA just as the sun was rising. It was a short drive to the hotel that Faith and Wood had obtained and when Buffy stepped out into the cool morning air she breathed in deeply and a smile finally graced her lips.**

**She missed California more than she ever thought she would. Just the air here smelled like home and she realized that living in Rome was fun but California would always be her comfort zone.**

"**Hey B, nice to see you made it in one piece." Faith gave her a grin that made Buffy cringe. They all said hello and settled in, meeting with Faith and Wood shortly after.**

"**So here's the sitch. We got word from one of Angel's guys that the fight is going down….tonight. They plan on taking out some group, Black Thorn, I think he said. Anyway this group is wicked powerful and they are connected to the senior partners or some shit……so this fight is going to be like a kick in the balls to W & H." Faith flopped down on the corner of the chair that Wood had been sitting in.**

"**Lorne says its def. going down tonight. Seems our boy gave them all the day off to do………..Whatever they wanted. They're supposed to meet up at Spikes later. He says it doesn't sound like Angel plans on living thru this one. He gave some live-like-its-your-last-day speech." **

**Faith looked at Buffy with sadness that she had never seen before in the thick skinned brunette. Faith quickly looked away feeling awkward at showing such a display of emotions.**

**Buffy caught the small act and for the first time she actually felt that Faith had truly changed for the better.**

"**Angel doesn't know he has an army waiting in the wings. Maybe we should scout out the area near Spikes place. The better we know the field of battle the better off we are. I have some spells ready but I would feel better if we knew where this party was going down." Willow finally addressed the group.**

"**Sounds dire that's for sure. So…..guess we better address the troops." Buffy said as she got up from her chair and headed for the door. She didn't know how to deal with this new Faith and she felt the need to flee before things got too disturbing.**

"**Indeed, I think we should devise a strategy. We should split everyone up into groups. The most highly trained to lead each one. Willow, protection spells would be of the utmost use to us. Is there anything we need to acquire for you?" Giles displayed an eagerness that made the whole group stop and stare at him. **

"**Yes, I brought as much as I could but there are still some things I could use. I'll put a list together" Willow beamed with pride at being able to help-magically.**

"**I think we should send Marina. No one knows who she is, we can't take the risk of them finding out we're here too early." Buffy said as they all stood to leave Faith's room.**

"**Precisely, I will check the phone book for a suitable shop to make our purchases." Giles exited with Marina following closely behind.**

**As everyone began to leave the room Faith jumped up from her chair and grabbed Buffy by the arm.**

"**B wait, could I talk to you for a sec?"**

**Buffy turned to face her ready to yank her arm away but the look in Faith's eyes made her stop. "Sure, what's up?"**

**Faith waited until the room was empty and motioned for Buffy to sit again.**

"**Listen B….I've got some other info that you may or……. may not want to hear." **

**Buffy could see the turmoil in Faith's eyes. **

"**It's ok Faith; just tell me-it can't be any worse than all the rest of the crap I've heard the last few weeks."**

"**Right…here goes….so-the thing is…I mean I heard that….shit…Angel has a new chic friend." Faith let out a huge sigh of relief just getting that off her chest and she slummed back in the chair looking defeated. **

**Buffy was upset, of course she would be, but in her mind she thought of all the other men she had dated since she and Angel had went their separate ways. **

**She gave Faith a fake smile which made her sick in the pit of her stomach. **

"**I didn't expect him to stay alone forever. We have been apart a long time." She paused for a moment then looked Faith in the eyes sadly, "So…do you know who she is?"**

"**Don't know much…Blonde bimbet who apparently has a wolfy problem…..kind of like Red's ex. She goes to his office once a month to be locked in a cage from what I heard. All guys are a sucker for the damsels…you know." Faith waved her hand in the air as she said the last part causing Buffy smile.**

"**Don't worry Faith…I think I can handle the competition." Buffy sat motionless for a moment then got up to leave giving Faith a pat on the shoulder. Her mind was made up and she was not going to let a small thing like this get in the way. She would win this battle then she would settle things with Angel.**

**They spent the next several hours getting ready for the big fight. They laid out maps of the city and drew out several different plans. **

**The sun was about to set and the tension was so thick you could spoon it. The phone rang and they knew where the fight was going to happen. It all came together fast and before they knew it they were positioned around an alley not far from the Hyperion.**

**Buffy was perched on a rooftop over looking the alley when she heard the sounds of thunder begin. She felt a cold wind blow into the city as the clouds began to fill the night sky. **

**She felt it in her skin, that sticky awful evil feeling that bubbled up from deep down that told her something bad was about to happen. She tried to clear her mind and ready her body for the onslaught she knew was about to occur. She took a few deep breaths and looked down into the alley.**

**Spike was the first to come staggering into the alley and as Buffy watched him lean against some boxes she could feel the anger begin to rise up at the sight of him.**

**She closed her eyes tight and tried to push those feelings aside knowing that this was not the time. Later, much later, when they could really get into it she would let Spike know exactly how she felt.**

**When she opened her eyes once again she saw Angel appear next to Spike. Next came Gunn and out of no where, it seemed, came the women dressed in blackish red leather and blue hair.**

**Buffy laughed at the combination then heard Willow in her head. "You ready Buff? I think it's about to get ugly." **

**Buffy shuttered at the sound of her friends voice in her mind. It still gave her the wiggins knowing that Will could just pop in there anytime she wanted too.**

"**Oh my goddess-do you see that?" **

**Buffy didn't need Willow to elaborate. The sounds coming from down below made her skin crawl and her Slayer scenes went into overdrive. **

**It was an awful sight, not unlike the one she had witnessed in the hell mouth. Buffy gripped her scythe tighter and with a deep breath she jumped from the roof to the fire escape ready to join her soul mate in battle.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

**Buffy reached the middle of the fire escape and looked directly across to the building facing her. She shared a look with Faith that expressed so many emotions. It was intense and although they had not buried the hatchet as friends, as Slayers they were sisters and the mission is what truly mattered.**

**She watched Faith do a silent count off with her hands and when they reached three, they both jumped off the fire escape and landed solidly on the ground in front of the AI team.**

**Angel was stunned and jumped back a few steps as the two hit the ground. Spike did a double take switching his view from Buffy to Faith and back to Buffy again before he began to laugh out loud.**

"**Should have know you'd come to the rescue love." Spike directed at Buffy then turned to Faith, "Nice to see you again pet."**

**Angel's confused look only lasted until he heard Spike's laughter then his eyes darkened and he turned sharply towards the bleached blond next to him. "Shut up Spike!" **

**Spike's laughter stopped immediately and he gave Angel an angry stare but uncharacteristically kept quiet.**

**Angel satisfied that he got his point across to Spike turned his attention back to Buffy. "What are you doing here Buffy? You shouldn't be here. This isn't your fight."**

**The smile that had previously been on her face disappeared at Angel's gruff voice and her body involuntarily shuttered at his coldness towards her. She gave him an angry look in return. **

"**Deal with my being here Angel. I'm apocalypse gal…remember, saving the world is my gig."**

"**Yea big guy, I don't think you guys are going to be able to take on this thing by yourselves. I don't think you'll last twenty minutes against that." Faith pointed over her shoulder at the droves of demons running their way.**

"**Guys, I don't think we have time to argue about this." **

**Gunn began to double over in a fit of coughs. "Not that I'm not glad to see you and all but I hope you brought more help than just the two of you." He finally managed to say before he stumbled and fell to the ground hard. He tried to pull himself back up but the blood loss had him to weak to move.**

**Buffy looked to Faith, with a nod Faith whistled loudly behind her. "Yo! Let's get this show on the road." **

**The girls took their cue and started to appear. The sight was awe inspiring and Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on Angel and Spike's faces.**

**Girls appeared from everywhere. They lined the roofs of the buildings surrounding them with crossbows and other various weapons. There were girls hanging out of windows and some came out from behind them in the alley as well.**

**A few girls came in and pulled Gunn from the alley, he tried to struggle against them and protested loudly that he wanted to stay and fight. **

**Illyria stood behind Angel staring at Buffy with her head cocked sideways. Just her stare alone caused an uneasy feeling to creep up Buffy's spine. **

"**These two have immense power, I can feel it. What are they?"**

"**That's not important right now." Buffy bit off loudly, partly at Illyria but mostly at Angel. This woman or demon, Buffy hadn't decided yet, was freaking her out and she didn't need the distraction when she was about to fight a battle.**

**She shook her head briefly to rid her minds of the questions she so desperately wanted to ask Angel; questions could be left for later if they lived long enough to ask them. **

**They had no more time for arguing as the first of the demons came at them like a wave that crashed ashore from the ocean and pushed them all back. **

**It happened so fast that Buffy barely had time to turn around to face them in her fighting stance before a demon rushed at her hitting her hard in the stomach and sending her sailing to the ground.**

**She faintly heard Angel scream her name before the demon grabbed her by the coat and hauled her into the air. When she was fully upright she swung the scythe and decapitated the demon. He released her and she went crashing back to the ground fully expecting to feel the hard pavement on her ass but was surprised to feel someone catch her before she landed.**

**Cold strong arms surrounded her then she felt the familiar shock of electricity that those hands always gave her when they touched. She didn't even have to look to know it was Angel's arms wrapped securely around her waist. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled herself from his grasp. She turned and gave him a smile that he returned then swiftly moved away to continue the fight.**

**A vampire came crashing into Faith. She shoved him away hard and when he came rushing back she spun around and landed a hard kick to his face. He went spiraling towards Spike who slammed his stake into his back and quickly dusted him. Spike gave Faith a wink and continued to fight back the demons in front of him.**

**What they all seemed to notice was that the bulk of the demons were trying to get to Angel. They were fighting them back as the came forward but most of them would run past all the others and go strait for Angel himself.**

**It was as though he was wearing a sign that said 'here I am'. They tried to stay together to at least keep the most deadly beasts at bay but it was getting more and more difficult.**

"**Christ Peaches…you wearing a bleedin' sign or something?" Spike yelled as he stabbed a Thorne demon and pushed him into Slime demon who was about to attack Angel with an axe.**

"**You can turn off the flashy neon any time big guy." Faith yelled out from behind Spike.**

"**I don't know how they are tracking me. If I did don't you think I would do something about it?" Angel said angrily back to the two as he punched the demon in front of him.**

"**There must be a reason they know to attach you, it's like you have a target painted on your back." Buffy said as she dusted the vampire behind her then she spun around to kick the approaching demon to her left.**

"**Well it's a little hard to stop and think about it right now." Angel said bitterly between blows.**

**Angel lost sight of Buffy and in his panic he failed to notice the broad sword as it sliced cleanly thru his gut.**

**He felt the blade go thru his stomach and poke out the back of his duster. It burned like fire and when the blade was pulled from his body he tumbled to the ground in agony. The blade came down again and punctured his upper chest near his heart. He never got a look at his attacker before everything went black.**

**Spike heard Buffy scream Angel's name and the sound ripped thru his body like a shockwave. Her scream was sheer horror and Spike knew Angel was in trouble. He scanned the area for his Grand Sire and saw him lying on the ground about to be decapitated by Razorback demon.**

**He hurled his body at the demon just as he was about to make his final blow. He landed solidly on top of the demon and began to rain blow after blow to the demons face. Even after his fist came back bloody and the demon stopped moving he continued to beat the beast. **

**Faith had to pull him from the limp bloody corpse to get his attention back on the fight and away from his current victim.**

**Buffy ran to Angel as Spike took the demon out. Her heart was racing as she hurled herself down next to his crumpled form. His eyes were closed and even after she patted his cheek and chanted his name he still didn't respond. The demons were coming faster now and she didn't know if there would be time to pull him from the alley to safety.**

**She ripped his shirt open to check his wounds. He had two large slices in his chest that were already starting to heal. The thing that caught her eye was the new tattoo above his heart. It was a simple circle with thorns and it seemed to glow a golden yellow color. She went to trace her finger over it but as her skin touched down it almost seared her finger with the intense heat.**

"**Spike what the hell is this?" Buffy yelled trying to get his attention.**

**Spike quickly glanced over his shoulder to get a look at what she was talking about.**

"**No idea love didn't get that when I was round. Come to think of it I don't remember ever seeing that on him before."**

"**Do you think this is how they are tracking him?" Buffy looked to him with pleading eyes.**

"**Maybe, not sure of anything when it comes to these bloody wankers. I would ask Red to be sure though." **

**Buffy forgot about her Wicca friend. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. It didn't take long for Willow to respond.**

"**Will….Willow, I need you."**

"**I'm here Buffy are you ok?" Buffy breathed a sigh of relief hearing her friends' voice.**

"**I'm ok. Angel is hurt pretty bad though. I checked his injuries and he's healing but there is something weird here."**

"**Weird like…… supernatural weird?" **

"**Yes…well maybe I'm not really sure. The demons they have been coming after Angel really hard. I know that not all of them can know who he is but they head strait for him like he has a beacon or target on him. Something's not right and Angel has a funky tattoo on his chest that I have never seen before."**

"**What kind of tattoo?" Willow tried to be calm and keep Buffy from panicking. **

"**It's a circle with thorns but it's glowing and real hot. When I went to touch it, it nearly burned my finger. How can it be so hot without turning him to ash?" **

**Willow became quiet and Buffy thought she may have lost their connection. "Will are you still with me?"**

**Several long seconds passed before Willow responded again. **

"**Buffy, I think I know how the partners are sending the demons here. Give me a few minutes I need to do something."**

"**Hurry Will, I don't know how much longer we can hold them off."**

**Willow ran as fast as she could, her lungs burning from the exertion of her sprint. At the far end of the alley she saw what she had been looking for. **

**It was brightly glowing and humming with power; a portal, and not just any ordinary one. It was at least ten feet high and twenty feet across covering almost the entire entrance to the alley itself. She needed to get it closed and stop the demons from coming thru.**

**She closed her eyes and tried to think of a powerful enough spell to close it and try to pull as many demons back with it as possible. When she opened her eyes she was startled by the creature that stood before her. **

"**Who are you?"**

"**I am the God Illyria. I shall aid you in closing this portal. Do not fear me witch I will not harm you." She crouched down next to Willow to get a better view of the swirling portal.**

"**Sure….ok….so how do you suppose we do that?" Willow was confused, she did hear that Fred was killed by a god who took her body over but it still looked so much like her. She was waiting to hear her start talking physics and ramble about ancient languages and prophecies. **

"**I feel your power witch. A feat such as this should be a simple task." Illyria stared at the red headed girl with curiosity.**

"**Your power frightens you." Illyria said as she stood.**

**Willow felt the sting of her words. She was slightly scared of letting go fully and returning to evil girl again but she was not afraid of using her magic. She squared her shoulders and put her resolve face on.**

"**I am not frightened. We need to sever Angel's connection with W&H. He has been branded magically so we need a spell to release its hold on him and close the portal. Can you help me do that?"**

**Illyria didn't answer but nodded her head in agreement. Willow extended her hand to her and Illyria stared at it for a moment before she griped it firmly. **

**When Illyria's fingers wrapped around her hand Willow began to feel her power. It was intoxicating and it took Willow by surprise. She had to take several deep breaths to calm her senses. She hadn't felt anyone this powerful since she touched Glory to get Tara back. **

**Just that small memory of Tara caused Willow's focus to return and she began the chant of her spell.**

**Buffy jumped back from Angel when his body began to convulse and the mark on his chest began to glow brighter. His body rose from the ground and the light from the tattoo began to encompass his entire form.**

**The light suddenly shot away from his body and he came crashing back to the ground. His eyes shot open and he quickly rose from the ground in a blind panic.**

"**Angel….Angel its ok, its Buffy can you hear me?" Buffy ran to his side.**

**The light show stopped the fight for a brief moment but as it disappeared from sight the fight resumed.**

"**Buffy look out." Faith shouted.**

**It was too late. A vampire took the advantage and kicked Buffy hard in the back sending her sailing into Angel. They both went crashing to the ground. Buffy jumped up quickly but before she could strike her attacker Angel pulled a stake from his pocket and dusted him.**

**Buffy smiled to him as she reached her hand out to help him from the ground. They heard a loud bang and looked towards the end of the alley. **

**Willow finally opened her eyes to survey the area and make sure the second part of her spell was ready.**

**The air around the portal began to crack and sizzle and a bright light began to form in the air above them. The light took on the form of a mist and it descended upon the demons coming out of the portal. The wind picked up, and as the colored mist moved around the demons it began to pull back and the portal itself started to shrink in size.**

**The wind whipped faster and pulled the demons back towards the closing portal until most of them were back inside and the portal finally closed in on itself. **

**Willow and Illyria let go of each other and both fell to the ground exhausted. The spell worked and it only left a few demons scrambling around trying to find a way out of the alley and away from the warriors who were now plowing them down with little effort.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

**Willow lay motionless on the ground for several minutes. Her body was tingling and although she drained most of her energy on the spell she still felt the effects of Illyria's power swirling thru her entire being. **

**She opened her eyes to find Illyria standing over her staring wide eyed with a child like curiosity. She never spoke a word but it made Willow feel uncomfortable so she picked herself up and went in search of her friends.**

**Buffy greeted Willow as she joined the rest of the gang who was lying about resting. Willow smiled at Buffy but the look was strained and Buffy began to worry.**

"**Did you get hurt?" Buffy asked as she inspected her friend for injuries.**

"**It's nothing I can't handle." **

**After Buffy thoroughly inspected Willow for any cuts or serious injuries and found nothing life threatening she hugged her tight then sat down wearily. "So…How'd you do it? I mean you must have done something big because…you know with all the light show and everything." **

"**Yea it was…..wow. I can't take all the credit though: I couldn't have done it without Fred…I mean Illyria." Willow gave the blue haired God a brief smile.**

**Spike strode up next to Illyria and put a hand on her shoulder. "Good for you blue, knew you had it in ya." Spike looked over to Willow and gave his usual smirk of a smile. "Red……..nice of you to drop by…. lend a life savin' hand."**

**Just then Dawn and Andrew came running down the alley towards everyone. Andrew stumbled and fell just as he reached the group and they erupted into laughter.**

"**Hey bit, don't you look all grown up?" Spike held out his arms wide hoping to embrace.**

**Dawn strode calmly over to Spike with a smile then viciously slapped him across the face. Everyone around began to laugh again as Spike rubbed his cheek, "Bloody hell, what was that all about".**

**Dawn gave him her most threatening of faces but the laughter behind her, and the look on Spike's face caused a giggle to escape her lips. She suddenly flung her arms around his neck giving him a tight hug. **

"**That was for not telling us you came back." Then she reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek.**

"**This is for being…….not dead."**

**Spike was shocked at first but when he felt the warmth of Dawn's embrace he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Nice to know you care nibblet. Missed you too."**

"**Well I'm getting all warm and fuzzy but I think we should pack it up." Faith got up and headed out of the alley.**

**As everyone began to gather the injured and filter out of the alley, Buffy scanned the area for Angel. When she started to gather the girls he was there but now that everyone was leaving he had disappeared.**

"**He's gone love." Spike said as he strode up behind her. **

**Buffy inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Of course he is…I mean, why stay for the clean up right." Her words were dripping with sarcasm. **

"**It's not like that Slayer. He needs to ……take care of the body." Spike paused the whispered softly, "Wesley." **

**Buffy turned swiftly to stare into his crystal blue eyes. What she expected to see was him taking an opportunity to smear Angel but as she gazed into his eyes all she saw was sadness, love, and understanding shinning back in them. There weren't many times where she witnessed his true soul shining in those eyes but here she was staring strait into it and it brought a tear to her eyes. **

"**I'm sorry." She whispered as she grasped his hand in a comforting gesture.**

**Spike smiled and squeezed her hand softly but then pulled away quickly. At that moment he felt the need to pull her into his arms and comfort her but he knew that his hand in friendship was all that he would ever get from her and he was finally ok with that.**

**With most of the team tired and beaten by the time they reached the hotel most of the girls had already disappeared to their rooms.**

**After such a long hard battle Buffy should have been just as tired as the rest but the long walk home had given her time to think about everything that had happened the last few weeks. She kept seeing Angel's angry stare and his words kept repeating in her head, 'What are you doing here? This isn't your fight.' The more she thought about it the madder she became. **

**First he yelled at her for being there, and then when it was all over instead of him coming to thank her and her team, he left. She shouldn't have been surprised at his sudden disappearance he had done so on may occasions but she thought he would at least have stopped to say something. Her blood was boiling and by the time she walked into the lobby, and she was prepared to pummel the first person or thing that got in her way.**

**She walked in slamming weapons on the floor and snipping at anyone who came too close to her. Willow tried to calm her as she ushered the remaining girls up the stairs and away from the line of fire. **

"**Buffy gees, the battle is over. For the love of Hades would you please calm down? What's with the Drill Sergeant rant?"**

"**You know, he didn't even say thank you….or…or….god what is his problem!"**

"**Ok, so we're talking about Angel then?" Willow sat down on the bench next to the elevator pulling Buffy down with her.**

"**Of course…...who else? First he yells at me for being there, and then when it's all over he just walks away……no, thanks for saving my ass, or nice to see you again. You know when he came to help me last time I at least showed him that I was happy to see him. Maybe it's really over, maybe he has moved on with this new girl." Buffy rubbed her face, and leaned her head against the wall. **

"**I think I made a mistake coming here. I should have just let Faith take care of this one and stayed in Rome." **

"**No Buffy. You know what's at stake here. You have to talk to him, tell him about his soul…..about the prophecy. He needs to know the truth, all of it. He'll be back Buffy…you know he will. I think he just needs to clear his head." **

**Willow wrapped her arm around Buffy's shoulder and pulled her closer. Buffy laid her head against hers and let out a frustrating whimper.**

"**So…you could be right. Spike said he went to take care of …..Wesley. I wish we could have helped Wesley. I mean I never really gave him a chance when he was in Sunnydale but I know Angel really depended on him. I guess if it were one of you guys I …….well you know." **

**They stayed silent for a moment letting those words soak in. Buffy sat up then and looked to her friend. "I guess I'm just going to have to take out my frustrations on Spike. He does have some explaining to do." Buffy raised her eyebrows cunningly. **

**Willow's eyes brightened and she turned to face her friend. "Yea, he went up to Faith's room with Dawn. I'm sure Wood will be happy to see him." They shared a hearty laugh before Buffy went to Faith's room and dragged a very reluctant Spike back to hers. **

**The conversation was not what she had expected. She was surprised at his loyalty and praise of Angel though he said if she dare repeat his words he would deny every syllable. Things were better between them and after he left her room that night she finally put the bad memories of her past with Spike away.**

**It took Angel and Illyria a few hours to deal with Wesley's remains. He found a funeral home near the Hyperion and secured the silence of the funeral director with a sizable check.**

**They went back to Faith's place, and after a short talk with Giles and Willow, Angel retreated to the roof. Things had been crazy the past few days and all he wanted was some piece and quiet to reflect.**

**As he looked over the city his mind began to think of the people he had lost. Doyle, Cordelia, Fred, and now Wesley, and as he said their names aloud he felt their loss tear an even larger hole in his heart. It pained him to think of the people who lost their lives trying to help him in his fight for redemption. **

**He sat there for several hours waiting for the sun to rise. He thought at one point that he should just put an end to all this torment, this constant heartache, this gut wrenching pain of loss and let the sun turn him to ash and scatter his dust across the city. He should have died in this battle, he was ready, and he thought that it was his time but it seemed the powers weren't finished torturing him yet.**

**But if he let go, if he gave up, if he stayed on this roof and let the sun turn him to ash then that would be quitting, it would be weak, and someone had told him long ago that being strong was fighting, was living, was going on every day…….every day. So just before the first rays of the sun came up over the horizon he retreated to the darkness of the building.**

**He thought about taking the sewers out and heading back to the Hyperion to sleep in his old room. It was a comforting thought but he knew that he needed to talk to Buffy. He had avoided her long enough and it was time that he thanked her for her help even if he hadn't really asked for it.**

**He slowly made his way down the now quiet halls of the building. He didn't need anyone to tell him where Buffy was he could feel her, the instant he stepped foot in the building her presences was intoxicating. He let their bond pull him towards her and before he knew it he was standing outside her door.**

**He lightly knocked and when he received no answer he turned and headed down the hall. He only got a few steps when the door opened and a sleepy looking Buffy peeked out into the hallway.**

"**It's about time. Come in." Buffy sleepily said as she opened the door wider for him to enter.**

"**If you're sleeping I could come back later?" He said quietly as he inched further down the hall trying to escape the impending fight he knew was coming.**

"**No….its ok I've been waiting. Don't worry I'm not going to bite your head off, in."**

**Angel slowly made his way into her room and gently closed the door behind him. His body was instantly pulling towards its mate the closer he got and it made him feel self conscious not to mention uncomfortable as he fought to stay near the door. **

**Was she going to tell him off for being such an ass earlier? Or was she going to embrace him and tell him that he has been missed like she had last time they saw each other? The thought of their last encounter had his lips tingling and he desperately tried to push the memory back. **

**He waited patiently as she maneuvered around the room. It was always a mystery when it came to what Buffy was thinking, which was one of the things he loved about her. **

**As he watched her moving cloths to rearrange the area she wanted them to sit his mind wandered again to past encounters. Just the thought of being alone in a room with Buffy made his skin tingle but actually being there made that tingle almost burn. Her presences alone made his blood course thru his veins faster. **

**All he wanted the moment he laid eyes on her was to wrap his arms around her and press his cool lips to hers. He wanted to feel the warmth of her skin warm his own. And before she spoke a word or touched him even the slightest all the hair on his body began to rise and tickle his skin in anticipation.**

**He couldn't help but look over every inch of her body admiring the way she had grown the past few years. He always thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but the vision standing in front of him now was more radiant than he could ever imagine. **

**She was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of pink boxer shorts. He was glad for the darkness of the room and hoped Buffy didn't notice the increasing bulge in the front of his pants. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.**

**Buffy motioned him over to a chair across from her bed as she took a seat, yawned, and grabbed a pillow to lie across her lap. They both were silent and Buffy began to play with the pillow to quell the desire to jump in his lap and ravage his lips. She needed to focus, to concentrate, and if they were ever going to have another chance at a relationship then she needed to be honest with him about everything.**

**For years now she has tried to push Angel out of her mind, out of her heart knowing that in order to keep the world safe, they could not be together. But after Willow's revelation all she could do was think about him. She dreamed about him making love to her and the minute she saw him again her desire for him burned even hotter. It took all the willpower she could muster to stay in her spot and not drag him to the bed and literally have her way with him.**

**Her mind and body were in a battle for dominance the moment he walked in her door. She wanted to hold on to her anger at him for his earlier behavior but his closeness was causing chaos in her body. **

**Normally control was not an issue but with the new knowledge of his perm ante soul and her recent vivid sexual dreams, her body was craving his touch, it was like she was a junkie needing a fix, and she was having a hard time just sitting still.**

**Angel noticed her discomfort and was confused at the emotions he was feeling from her. He could smell her fear and her desire and he wondered what he had done to evoke such a mixed emotion from her. When he could stand the silence no more he spoke. **

"**I wanted to thank you for coming….for helping. I'm sorry I didn't say that earlier it was hectic and I really needed to……." He put his head down unable to look her in the eyes. "Wesley." He said softly and Buffy's heart broke at the sadness in his voice.**

"**I'm sorry about Wesley." Buffy pushed the pillow aside and laid her hand atop his. The contact caused his eyes to look up and stare into her. She was lost in the intensity of his stare. Those dark chocolate pools stared into her soul and all she wanted to do was stay in that moment forever. But now was not the time.**

**She had to turn away, and she closed her eyes to regain her focus.**

"**There are so many things I need to tell you. I just……don't know where to start." **

**Buffy cleared her throat and retracted her hand. She knew he would be upset about some of her news and she wanted to get it over with first. Then she could tell him about his soul and hopefully she would find out how he felt about her now. She was scared that he may have moved on and even if his soul was permante, she may not be what he truly wants anymore.**

**She straitened herself, 'I can do this. I am the Slayer. I kill beasties every day this should be a walk in the park….ok Summers' find your back bone.' She scolded herself in her mind.**

"**I want you to know that Faith has been here for a few weeks keeping tabs on you and your people. Now before you get upset and say anything, I also want you to know that we knew about this fight before you did. A prophecy, like there isn't always, and Giles sent her here to make sure we could help when the time came." **

**Angel could feel the anger start to rise. Is this why she was giving me all these mixed emotions? How dare they keep tabs on me! His mind was now a whirlwind of anger and pain.**

"**I see…. So the council thought it was ok to spy on us 'to help in an apocalypse' but when we called to help a dying friend we couldn't be trusted? Now how is it that I'm not supposed to get upset because I think I passed upset and went strait to pretty damn pissed?" Angel leaned back in the chair and put his head back letting out a huge sigh trying to hold back the anger boiling up.**

**Buffy was staring at him in disbelief. How could he think I hade anything to do with that? She could see the anger but what affected her most was the hurt, the sheer look of pain and betrayal that lied beneath it. **

"**I…..I didn't know that whole scene went down Angel. I hope you believe ……it wasn't me that said those things when Andrew……. I only found out what happened a few days ago. If I had known Fred was in trouble I swear I would have helped." Buffy saw the hurt in his eyes and she couldn't stop the tears that began to well up.**

"**I would have tried to help, I would have called Willow….I would have done….something. Oh god Angel, I'm so sorry."**

**Buffy fought hard to hold back the tears that were building. She started to feel the panic rise when he refused to look at her. She felt that her second chance was a distant memory now and another tear escaped to slide down her cheek.**

**Angel looked up to see a single tear roll down her cheek but once their eyes met her tears came down in a steady stream. He could never stand to see her cry so he grabbed her from the bed and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and as he did her body began to shake. **

**Once his arms were wrapped around her she buried her head in his chest and all her fears and inner torment escaped her mouth in horrible cries and soaking tears. His act of kindness had woken all the emotions that she had kept locked deep inside since the day Willow came to Rome. **

**It was all too much and instead of her being strong and telling Angel what she needed too all she could do was cry. It had been so long since she had felt the comfort of his arms, smelled the scent of his body, and the moment she felt safe in his arms all the walls she so carefully built came crumbling down.**

**Her greatest fear was that Angel no longer wanted her, desired her, and if this was all she could have than she would let it all out right now. She would shed her last tear, she would expel her fears, and she would do it while being in the safest place she had ever known. She had lived this long without him and if he had moved on she would accept it even if it did kill whatever was left of her tattered heart.**

**He could smell the fear radiate off of her and confusion clouded his mind. He began to wonder if he had come on too strong. If he had pushed her just a little too far. But they had barely spoken and he again became very confused. **

**It had been so long since he had been this close to her and here he was hurting her all over again. He hugged her tighter and whispered soothingly into her ear as he lovingly stroked a hand down her back.**

**He let her weep and when her tears dried and her breathing calmed then evened out and he knew that she had fallen asleep. He got up with her in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. He stared down at the beautiful form of his ex-lover for a several minutes before turning and heading towards the door.**

"**Angel?" She said sleepily. "Please….don't leave. There are still so many things to say. I'm just so tired. Will you stay…..lay with me a while?"**

**It was then that Angel noticed the state of his body. He was covered from head to toe in demon slime and soot. He smelled horrible and needed a shower desperately.**

"**Can you wait until I clean up?"**

**Buffy sat up slowly looking him up and down. She furrowed her brow and then smiled at him. **

"**Bathroom is over there. I think Spike left you a change of cloths in the bag near the door. When you're finished come back here ok?" **

**The mention of Spike's name rolling off her lips made him cringe with jealously but he was so tired that it only lasted a brief moment before he turned to enter the bathroom. **

**He took a hot shower letting the water wash away the grime and horrible thoughts swirling around in his mind. He finished and put on a pair of boxers then quietly slid into bed next to Buffy.**

**He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his body. She let out a soft moan and he snuggled his head into the crook of her neck giving it soft kisses. He breathed her scent in deeply and smiled at the familiarity of it. He closed his eyes and let his body relax. **

**Tomorrow they would talk and Buffy would leave to get back to her life. Tomorrow he would lose her all over again, so tonight he would take this, this brief moment of contentment in the arms of the woman he would forever love.**


End file.
